If You Lose Yourself, I Will Find You
by FreeFallin15
Summary: After vacation, Casey has moved to New York, but things don't go as…hoped for. After all, she can't say planned because she hadn't planned to be - what she considers - a failure. I do not own LwD. Dasey. I know the summary makes it sound depressing, but it's really not. Title is based on the song Find You by Zedd, but this is not a songfic!
1. Chapter 1

_** I just can't stop myself from writing LwD stuff! It's SUCH a problem. Ugh.**_

_** Anyway, here's my latest installment. **_

_** I know I told you guys I was writing something called I Will Find A Way, but…that's on hiatus for now.**_

_** Please R&amp;R and also, check out my profile for other LwD fics! **_

_** THANK YOU!**_

_**Oh, and by the way, the other chapters probably won't be as long as this one...I just wanted to get to a good cliffhanger ;)**_

"Yo, Derek!"

Derek spun as one of his teammates for the Toronto Maple Leafs called his name. They had just landed in New York for a two week and eight games run between the Rangers and Islanders.

"So, I was thinkin'…" His teammate, Mark Harris started after he had slung an arm around his shoulders.

Derek smirked, suppressing a groan, "Oh, _that's _why I smelled smoke."

Mark glared, "Very funny, but anyway, my cousin used to live here and he said that there's this _very_ upscale restaurant over on tenth avenue – which isn't far from our hotel – that's supposed to be _way_ better than Hooters, if you know what I mean." Mark finished by wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Derek kept the smirk that was plastered on his face, "You see, I'd love to, but my step-mom will castrate me if I don't find my step-sister immediately."

And, he wasn't lying. They had all talked to Casey within the last few months. It had been about three years now. She had moved to New York, and Derek had been at Queens for a year – ultimately gaining a deal with the Leafs and joining them after that year. When they all talked to Casey, though, they could tell she was lying about enjoying it. So, naturally, when Nora found out that Derek and the Maple Leafs were flying to New York for two weeks worth of games, she asked Derek to look into why Casey was lying.

In all honesty, Derek was curious to find out himself. She had been more than excited to come to New York to start her dancing career; and her tone on the calls recently was a little less than unpleasant. Nora hadn't _needed_ to threaten him with castration, but she thought she did; so, he just went with it.

After all, if _he_ had voiced his slight worry, Nora would've gone off the deep end. He had always been good at reading Casey – take those times with Truman, Max, and Vicki as just a few examples. But, Nora didn't need to worry any more than she already was, so he nodded vigorously – pretending to be scared by the prospect of castration by his step-mom – and was here on a mission, besides to win hockey games.

"Dude, your _step-sister_ can wait! We have a restaurant full of scantily clad ladies practically _calling_ our names!"

Derek rolled his eyes. Mark was even _worse_ than Truman, and Derek didn't particularly like hanging out with him, but then Mark told him that more of their teammates were coming with; so, Derek figured it wouldn't be so bad.

Besides, if it _really_ wasn't his style, he could just fake a phone call from Nora and make his way out of there.

Mark was right, Derek supposed, Casey could wait.

"How many more are coming with us?"

"Well, there's about five of us going in a rental…"

"Yeah, _that's_ not happening, I'll rent my own car." Derek said.

Mark shrugged, "Suit yourself, but that really puts a damper on getting drunk."

"Mark, I'm the _captain_ – _that_ really puts a damper on getting drunk."

Mark nodded, smirking, "Yeah, I don't know whether to call you a lucky or stupid bastard."

Derek smirked and shrugged too, "Both, I guess."

"Well, see ya there, D!" and with that Mark stumbled off to go talk to the rest of the guys Derek supposed were coming tonight.

He decided to skip telling the family that he had landed, because he knew that they'd be right up on his ass to go check on Casey; so, alone, he went to board the shuttle bus that was taking them to their hotel room.

Once everyone had boarded the bus, the coach stood up as they were driving. "Alright, guys, listen closely."

Everyone removed listening devices and looked up at him.

"Look, we're all grown ass men, okay? I don't give a damn what y'all do; as long as you make it to practices and games on time and _completely sober_. But, no getting in trouble with the law or we just might leave you here, be safe, and all that shit. We clear?"

All the men either nodded, or mumbled acceptance and Coach Myers nodded and sat back down in his seat.

About two hours later, due to traffic, they had finally made it to their hotel and registered.

Derek walked up to his room, and when he opened the door, he found nothing less than what he usually got – a luxury suite.

He smirked. He really should talk to them about giving him special treatment just because he was the captain. Of course, he was a "cool" captain. He always switched rooms with his teammates if they wanted to impress a woman and he wasn't having one over. And, none of the other guys complained about him.

Besides, he was drafted by the Leafs after a year with Queens. And, only after another year, he had worked up to captain. None of the other guys were complaining about that either because Derek was _good_. More than good, actually, but he didn't like to stroke his own ego anymore.

This suite was no exception. It was almost like an apartment with a small kitchen to the right, a "living room" straight ahead, and, to the right again was a platform where the king sized bed and bathroom were located.

Derek smirked as he dropped his duffel bag and suitcase on the couch. There was a flat screen television in the living room in front of the couch and another mounted to the wall to the right of the bed. He went up to check that out because he thought that didn't make sense. Who wants to break their neck watching television while in bed? Upon further inspection; however, he realized that the television – with the pressing of certain buttons on the remote – came out from the wall and was at the perfect angle to watch.

His eyes lit up, this room was the _perfect_ bachelor's pad. How the hell did they expect him to focus on hockey with a room like this?

Because he was Derek Venturi, that's how.

He put the remote back on his bed and lugged his stuff onto the platform, he then got out a green button-down, black jeans, and his black leather jacket for tonight.

After a couple hours of watching mindless television, he realized that it was around seven at night, and heard Mark knock on his door, shouting, "Come on, D! Let's go!"

He shut the television off, grabbed the little packet with both keycards to his room in it, and his wallet and headed out the door.

Mark had Damien, Matt, and Colin with him.

Derek was glad he was taking his own car.

They were talking up a storm, with Derek lagging behind.

For whatever reason, he couldn't get his parents' voices out of his head that he needed to go find Casey.

"D, you in there?" he suddenly heard someone say.

He looked up from previously staring at the floor, "What?"

The guys laughed, "What are you so deep in thought about? Your damn step-sister again?"

Derek shrugged, "No, just thinking about the games."

"Look, dude, tonight is _our_ night. No more thinking, okay?" Damien said.

Derek almost snorted. A few years ago, everyone was trying to tell him _to_ think; and now they were telling him to stop.

He shrugged, "Whatever."

"Okay, if you're going to be a punk ass, you're _not_ coming."

Derek threw his hands up, "Okay, okay, I'll stop. Promise." He even crossed his heart and pouted for effect.

They all shared a laugh at that.

"Nice one, dude."

"So, what's this place like?" Derek asked.

"Oh, man!" Mark started up again, "I've heard it's fucking _fantastic_. My cousin said the waitresses' uniform skirts are so tight and short that you can see _everything_, and you're allowed to have them sit on your lap! Then, he said that the black blouses they wear are more like corsets…_and_ he's pretty sure the manager orders a size smaller than what they actually wear because everything is practically _spilling_ out!"

Derek's eyebrows rose, Mark sounded like a fifteen-year-old version of himself. "Sounds great." He managed to say – with very little excitement.

Was Derek a player? He supposed you could say that. He hadn't had a steady girlfriend in a while, and…the girls he did have around he couldn't manage to get himself to sleep with…or continue dating for very long. They were all missing _something_…well, that or he was sort of in a slump…though he would never admit either aloud.

Another reason why he didn't want to call home tonight is the 'rents would be asking about a steady girlfriend…like they always did – especially his dad, and Derek wasn't sure how many more questions like that he could handle without exploding and saying something he would regret for a long, long time.

They stopped at the car rental garage that was linked to the hotel and Derek took out his I.D. and credit card.

"What kind of car would you like?" the guy behind the desk grumbled.

Derek shrugged, "Anything that's not an old-lady mobile."

He smirked, "Alright, since you're not demanding, you can have this one."

Derek took the set of keys and noticed the symbol for Chevrolet on it.

"Cool, thanks."

"No problem."

And, when he walked into the garage, he realized that he had been given the keys to a newer, sleek black Chevrolet Camaro.

"Nice." He said under his breath. He had no idea what his friends had gotten, but he definitely wasn't about to have them all crowd into this with him.

They had disappeared a little while ago anyway, and he was enjoying the peace and quiet.

Luckily, Mark had given him the detailed address for the place; so Derek plugged it in to the cars built-in GPS system and took off.

* * *

Casey absolutely hated this job.

She hated lying to her family, too, but that wasn't her problem at the moment.

Right now, she was sitting on some guy's lap and he was feeling her up – his lips _way too close_ to her neck.

She jammed her eyes closed a couple times, but he had enjoyed it; and so had his friends that were also at the table.

Casey hadn't even been more humiliated by the fall on her second day at Derek's high school.

Suddenly, his hands started wandering further up her thigh than they were supposed to and she pushed his hand off, and stood abruptly.

She cleared her throat, "Alright, so, what can I get you guys to drink tonight?"

The man whose lap she was just on smirked, "Well, you can start by getting back on my lap. I paid for fifteen minutes, and you only gave me ten."

Casey refrained from shooting a horrified expression as she looked at the little kitchen timer on the table and realized that he was right. It had only been ten minutes.

"Stop staring at me and take your seat back, _now_."

She especially hated customers like this.

"Casey, is something wrong?" her boss suddenly came over.

Casey nodded slightly, "Yeah…his hand went further up than it was supposed to; so I got off." She said quietly.

"No, sir, it didn't." the man lied.

Casey wanted to cry. It always went like this.

Her boss sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Casey, you need to stop this if you want to keep working here. This is the second time in two days!"

"But, sir…"

"No 'buts,' get back on the paying customer's lap, _now_."

Casey blinked a few times, before sitting back on her customer's lap.

Honestly, if she had wanted this type of humiliation, she would be out on the street wearing this same outfit.

The skirt was _way too short_ – and, to make matters worse, they were forced to wear _thongs_.

Casey was aware that people were seeing more of her now, than _any _of her boyfriends had – including Jesse, and she _lived_ with him. Well, except for when he saw her coming home in this outfit.

Speaking of that _devil_, he was the whole reason she was in this mess anyway; but, she didn't have anywhere else to go.

She couldn't go home, it was too damn embarrassing.

And, not only was this the only job she could find, this was the _best paying_ job. They paid her twenty dollars an hour, plus tips – and she was one of the more popular waitresses; so her boss always scheduled her many and long shifts.

She couldn't remember the last time she had a descent night's sleep.

It didn't help that most of her co-workers hated her too. She was the most popular because she _wasn't_ a blonde…and, apparently ninety-five percent of her customers had called her a prude and found it entertaining to have her sit on their laps instead of someone more…erm, _willing_.

And all just because she didn't want to be touched like that by anyone but her husband…

_What was the world coming to?_

When she had gotten back on his lap, one hand went back to its former position on her thigh, and his other started playing in her hair – which was down and had been flipped a few times. Casey had to admit, she did like the look of that – it wasn't flat like it usually was.

But he was pulling on it, and it was slightly painful.

And then his tongue flicked out and touched her neck.

Casey was beyond disgusted, but fortunately for her, that's when the timer went off.

She moved to get up, but he placed the hand that was on her thigh to her stomach and whispered in her ear, "Give me a couple more minutes since you tried to end early, babe; or I'll tell your boss you were bad."

Casey gulped, and furiously blinked fresh tears back from her eyes as she had no choice but to nod.

"Good girl." The man said, and pulled on her hair again, giving him better access to her neck.

Casey felt his tongue moving quicker, as though it was poking her neck.

When Casey dared a glance at the table, the other two men that were in the booth across from them had money out on the table – meaning her boss would be over shortly and they were next.

Casey _really_ wanted to cry now.

* * *

Derek locked the now parked Camaro and waited on the sidewalk for the rest of his teammates to pull up.

They finally showed up about five minutes later.

"Where the hell did you go, man? You like, disappeared." Mark said.

Derek smirked, and shrugged, "What'd y'all get to drive?"

"Well, we asked for a hot-rod and you know what that asshole gave us?" Mark complained, exasperated.

Derek had an amused expression playing on his face, "What?"

"A Honda! A _fucking_ Honda!"

Derek laughed, "Wow. Sucks for you."

"What'd you get?" Mark asked, his eyes narrowed.

Derek held up the keys, "A Camaro."

Mark's mouth dropped, as he quickly turned around, "I call shotgun!"

"I don't think so." Derek said, shaking his head. "I enjoyed the peaceful and quiet ride over here, and I intend to enjoy that on the way back – _especially_ if you're drunk."

"Okay, Venturi, but if there are any girls…"

"Then I suggest you walk." Derek said. There was no way he was giving one of these morons the key to a car that was rented in his name.

Were they insane?

"You're cruel, dude."

"No, I value my license and record."

Mark rolled his eyes and muttered something about a grandma.

"What was that?" Derek asked.

"Nothing." He muttered then as they walked inside this restaurant that Derek now noticed was called Suitors.

Derek smirked at the irony.

They walked into the place. It was pretty dark, but Mark was right about the waitresses' outfits.

There were a bunch of booths on the outer walls, and an oval bar in the middle.

Derek looked around again and noticed that most of the waitress were blonde, with…um, yeah, rather large chests and rather small blouses – or corsets because those shirts definitely did not look like blouses.

He saw a diversity of other waitresses - most of them lapping up the attention, too.

And then he spotted a beautiful brunette…on some guy's lap, looking like she was about to cry as he basically molested her.

And all hell broke loose as he realized who exactly that brunette _was_.

"What the _fuck_?! Casey?!" he shouted before he could stop himself.

* * *

_**Okay, so…I know this plot is kind of mediocre, but I couldn't stop myself. I just kept writing and writing…so yeah. **_

_**Let me know if you want me to continue! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks guys! I really appreciate all of your support for this fic! It's really exciting writing it.**_

_** To my fan/reviewer Ducky: I won't lie to you either, your review meant the WORLD to me. And, the day that I stop caring about reviews, is the day I stop writing fan fiction, for the record. I'm glad I have a dedicated reader in you, and I hope you continue to like the story. Also, if you liked this, you'll probably like my other story Broken Arrow. It's an older one, so I hope you can forgive mistakes.**_

* * *

Casey was being felt up, again. She was pretty sure his "few minutes" had ended a while ago, but couldn't bring herself to get off his lap this time.

Then again, it didn't seem like he was stopping any time soon.

"Um, hey, aren't you all getting hungry?" she asked weakly.

"Only for you." One of the men on the other side of the table quipped.

Casey suppressed a gulp.

She heard the little bell above the door go off and prayed that this next group wouldn't ask for her.

Then, suddenly, she heard something that made her stomach _completely_ drop.

"What the _fuck_?! Casey?!"

Her eyes flew open and she jumped off the guys lap so quickly that she almost fell over in her pumps.

Wide-eyed and open mouthed; she stared at the doorway where she had heard the voice – _his_ voice.

"Derek?!" she said, mortified.

He was in front of her now, and eyeing her up.

His mouth was wide open and his face was obviously displaying the shock he felt.

Casey blushed thoroughly and ran a hand through her hair.

"Casey!" her manager shouted.

* * *

Derek watched her visibly cower, as he stood in front of her, looking her up and down.

_What the hell happened to Casey the "prude?"_ Derek thought, as he looked her up and down.

Then, he heard a very loud and irate male voice – that wasn't his own this time – and turned his body in the direction it had come from.

The man whose lap she had just been on, got up with his posse, shaking their heads and walked out.

Derek figured that's why the, he assumed, boss was pissed. And the next thing he knew, there was a man in her face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" he yelled.

"Hey!" Derek shouted, putting a hand on the man's shoulder and forcing him to back up. "This wasn't her fault, it was mine."

The man looked him up and down, "Back the fuck up and mind your own damn business. This bitch here just cost me three very _well_ paying customers!"

Derek felt his body heating up rapidly – almost like the flash in those cartoons when he was getting ready to run.

Unfortunately for this man, Derek was _definitely not_ getting ready to run.

Think this through, though, he smirked, and took out his wallet, "Okay, how much were they going to pay?"

The manager looked at him now as he saw the wad of cash Derek had in his wallet.

Casey's eyes bugged out of her head, "Derek, don't…"

Derek sent her a soft glance that said, "Be quiet, please."

And Casey shut her mouth softly.

The manager smirked at him, obviously distracted from yelling at Casey, and said, "Twelve hundred."

Casey thought that Derek would look at him like he was crazy, yell that he was out of his mind, and walk away.

Instead, Derek shrugged, and, just before he handed the manager his money, he said, "Okay, but _first_ you apologize to her for calling her a bitch."

And he nodded towards Casey.

Casey stared wide-eyed at her boss as he gaped at Derek, his hand outstretched.

Derek's eyebrows rose at his hesitance, "_Okay…_how about for another hundred?" and there was a sarcastic smile playing on his lips as he dug out the rest of the bills and waved them in front of the manager's face.

The manager huffed, but looked at Casey, "I'm sorry."

Casey nodded fervently, and Derek handed over the bills, quickly shrugging off his jacket, handing it to Casey; then grabbing her hand and basically dragged her outside.

"Why did you do that?" Casey whispered to him once they had made it out the doors.

"Me? What the hell are you doing?" he asked her, as nice as he could possibly muster in this moment.

"Derek, I'm sorry. I…I needed the money or I was going to be evicted…"

"The fam and I all thought that you were a _dancer_…"

Casey nodded, and tears had started to form, "I know, and I'm sorry, but Derek this is humiliating…"

Derek snorted, "Well, yeah, I can see that! That guy's hands were all fucking over you!"

Casey cringed and Derek mumbled an apology for the pun.

"Derek, I know, but this was the only job I could find and it's the best paying…"

"Casey," Derek grabbed her shoulders so she had to look at him, "what happened to dancing…with Jesse?"

The tears started to fall slowly now, "I hurt my ankle in a practice one day – sprained it really bad. I was only out for like a week, but by that time, they had replaced me. The show wasn't for another couple of months, but…I don't know. I guess they weren't sure I could come back from it, even though I had tried to reassure them that I could. They replaced me."

"And you needed to work here because?"

Casey averted her gaze, "Because I couldn't afford the rent that Jesse and I shared."

"What happened to living with your dad?"

Casey scoffed, "He was home even less than I was, and most of the time it felt like I was just house-sitting for him; so I moved out. I tried to move back in with him, but he…"

Derek could hear the quiver in her voice forming and she started sniffling, "He moved a girlfriend and her son in by the time I went back; so, naturally, he chose them over me."

Derek felt the anger boiling back inside of him again, "Why didn't you go back home?"

"And tell them, what, Der? That I failed miserably at my dream? Crashed and burned? It was embarrassing enough as it was, I didn't need to tell them too – which was why I didn't."

"So, you'd rather humiliate yourself here instead of going home and suffering from a broken dreams and promises, huh?"

"Derek, please, I don't need this right now. I need to get back in there…"

"What about Jesse, you said you were living with him. Can't he afford the rest on his own?"

Casey rolled her eyes, "I don't know, but if I had to guess I'd say that he more than likely could. He's a jackass. I'm pretty sure he got me replaced to start this whole mess; then told me I still needed to pay him rent…"

Derek had to avert his gaze from her and clench his jaw a couple times, "And you're still living with him?"

"Well, yeah, Derek, like I said I can't go back home. Now, please, let me go. I need to get back in there…"

Derek laughed sourly, "Casey, you're not going back in there. Nora really _would_ castrate me if she found out I was here and let you go back to that. You're coming with me."

"Derek, I can't go back home!"

Derek shrugged, "Fine, then you can stay with me, and go to _school_. I have a two bedroom condo back in Toronto that's not too far from Queens."

Casey stared at him, "What?"

Derek narrowed his eyes at her, "You can stay with me…I have a two bedroom condo back in Toronto that's not far from Queens…"

"Derek, I heard you. I asked you 'what' because I was surprised. You'd really let me stay with you, even though I'm a failure…" she averted her gaze to the ground.

Derek put a hand under her chin – forcing her eyes back up to his, "Case, you're not a failure. You had an accident and no one here gave a damn."

Surprising both of them, she hugged him – wrapping her arms tightly around his neck - tears streaming down her face as she buried it in the crook of his neck, "Thank you…" she muttered in his ear.

He hugged her back, "Of course, Case…" then, after a moment, he said and pulled back – what he thought – was too soon, "Wait, you're not going to fight with me on this - something about you needing your independence as a feminist or whatever?"

She laughed sourly, "No. I freaking hate this job and Jesse, and New York, somewhat. I want out of here."

Derek smirked, "You got it, princess, but please, tell me you have a change of clothes in the back?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, averting her gaze again.

And, Derek lost it. "That jackass _makes_ you come to work like this?! Do you even have a car?!"

Casey nodded and shook her head again. "There's a bodyguard that's outside whenever we arrive and leave and no, we usually take taxis."

Derek's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged. Do they realize how many opportunities that opened up for Casey to be . . .?

He swallowed.

"Oh…my…god…" he mumbled, and Casey realized his grip on her shoulders had gotten tighter and he pulled her in for a death-grip hug.

"Casey…" he mumbled to her.

She wrapped her arms around his upper body, "I know, D…I'm sorry."

"Come on; let's go get your stuff before _I_ castrate someone."

Casey smirked, "Yeah, you won't be any use to me if I have to bail your ass out of jail."

Derek smirked too, grabbing her hand and leading her back into the "restaurant."

Derek couldn't call it that anymore.

"Casey, it's about damn time you got back in here. Tables four, five, and ten have all requested you…" her boss started on her as she walked back in the door.

Casey held a hand up, "Well, that's too damn bad, because I quit."

Derek smirked from next to her and crossed his arms over his chest.

Her boss looked at her incredulously, "What do you mean you _quit_?"

"She means she _quit_." Derek supplied, "Done, finito. How many more languages would you like me to say it in because, I have to say, you've about heard them all."

"Who are you, anyway? A jealous ex?"

Derek smirked and shook his head, "No…I'm…her… guardian angel."

At that moment, Casey had done away with the small apron that was around her waist, disappeared into the back and reappeared with her own jacket and clutch, moving to stand by Derek's side.

Her eyes widened at what Derek had called himself, but she didn't say anything or look at him.

The boss was fuming.

"Casey! You can't leave!"

Casey nodded, grabbing Derek's arm with both of her hands, and smirked, "Watch me."

And with that, Derek and Casey walked out of the restaurant.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Derek watched his teammates follow them.

They stopped them on the way to the Camaro Derek was driving.

"Dude, _this_ is your step-sister?"

Derek smirked, "Yeah, now if you'll get out of the way and stop gawking at her, I would appreciate it."

Casey was pretty proud that he hadn't gone all caveman "no look" on them, and they moved.

Casey slid into the Camaro with ease moments later, shivering. She had relegated Derek's jacket back to him in the restaurant and had put on her own.

Derek almost smirked that hers was also leather.

"Here, I'll crank up the heat."

"Thanks…" Casey managed. "Nice car."

Derek smirked, "This actually isn't mine. It's a rental."

"I figured. What _do_ you drive?"

"I have two cars, actually."

"The Prince?" Casey asked as she quirked an eyebrow.

Derek smiled and nodded at her as he eased out onto the road, "Hey, put your address into the GPS."

"What, why?"

"Because I'll be damned if you think I'm going to let you stay with Jesse anymore. I have a nice suite back at our hotel and you can stay there."

"Where will you sleep?" Casey asked him.

He shrugged, "I can always ask for a cot. We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, but I'm moving you out from with that jackass."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow! Thank you ALL so much for the love! This next chapter's for y'all!**_

* * *

Casey beamed, "Okay."

"What, you're not arguing with me on that either? God, Case, I'm not used to this."

"So far, they're really good ideas; so hell no, I'm not going to argue with you."

He shot her an amused look when she said "really good ideas," so she corrected herself quickly, "If you tell anyone I said that…"

"You'll what?"

"Castrate you."

"Oh no! Casey the prude is going to castrate me!"

"Please, I think I'm far from a prude now."

"Case, you never really were a prude."

"How do _you_ know _that_?" Casey challenged.

"Locker room talk. Girls aren't the only ones that do it, though, it is a very…erm, _feminine_ thing to do…"

Casey laughed, "Oh, yeah? Whose stories?"

"There were some from Max…a couple from Sam…but most of them came from Truman."

Casey snorted, "Well, that's odd because I never did anything with Truman besides kissing."

Derek smirked, "I know. I called him on his bullshit. You should've seen his face."

"I wish I could've. So, about your cars, you really still have the Prince?"

Derek smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I got it fixed up and stuff, but…it's still the Prince."

"Wow, and what's your other car?"

"A mustang."

Casey scoffed, "I should've guessed."

Derek's smirk grew wider.

She finished plugging her address in and Derek was appalled yet again at how…well, _far_ away it was.

"Casey, your place is over 20 minutes away!" he shouted.

"Yeah, so?"

"In that outfit!? Did Jesse ever stay up and wait for you to make sure you got home safe or anything?!"

"Derek, I think you already know the answer to that."

"Screw castration, I'm going to _murder_ him."

"And, _there's_ the caveman."

"Casey, is it really so bad that I care about what happens to you?"

"You can care without threatening murder, Der."

"Not right now, I can't. You walked out wearing _that_, and he didn't give two shits about what could've possibly happened to you!"

"Derek, take a couple of deep breaths and calm down before you do actually have to see him. Unless you weren't planning on helping me grab my stuff – which is fine too…"

"Casey, of course I was planning on helping you grab your stuff, but you're right. I'll calm down."

"Wow, you just told me I'm right. We're not fighting…we're planning to live together _again_….what is _wrong_ with us, Der?"

Derek laughed, "I have no idea. Oh, hey, do we need to go get you bags and suitcases and stuff to pack your stuff in?"

Casey shook her head, "No, I don't have very much. Most of what I make goes to the rent."

Derek furrowed his brows, but let the conversation drop.

He didn't want to voice his suspicions just yet.

They pulled up to her shared apartment moments later, and Casey got out of the car.

For a brief moment, as Derek watched Casey get out of the car, the definition of trophy wife crossed his mind.

He quickly shook his head of those thoughts and walked up behind her, "Hey, Case?"

"Yeah?" she asked, fishing in her clutch for her keys then turning around to him.

"Promise me that when we get in there, you'll change…like immediately?"

She smirked, but nodded. She wouldn't press the issue – which Derek was grateful for.

She walked him up to her apartment and used her key to unlock the door.

Jesse just so happened to be up and reading at the island in their kitchen. It wasn't exactly a small apartment, Derek noticed. It was nice, with a living room, kitchen, dining room, and two bigger sized bedrooms.

"Oh, hey Jesse, listen," Casey said, moving immediately into the kitchen. Apparently, Derek's request of changing _immediately_ had gone right out the window, "I'm moving out; so, you can start your search for another roommate."

"Wait, what?" He said, immediately standing up, the newspaper completely forgotten, "When are you moving out?"

Casey looked back at Derek, turned back around, and smirked, "Tonight. Why? Is that a problem?"

Jesse nodded, "Actually, it is. You have to give me notice…"

"Actually, I don't." she cut him off holding a hand up, "I'm not on the lease and I never signed a contract as I seem to recall from your _numerous_ threats of 'kicking me out onto the street' if I didn't pay up. I believe those were your exact words too." That last sentence she said as though she actually had to remember the words coming out of his mouth.

But Derek, with years of experience, could hear the sarcasm – even if Jesse didn't. And, behind her, his fists closed, his jaw clenched, and angry would be a complete understatement.

Casey turned to walk away, but Jesse grabbed her arm, "You _can't_ leave." He said, almost through gritted teeth.

Casey's eyes went wide as she stared at him. She had never really seen this side of him before.

That's when Derek stepped in, though, "Hey, paws off." he said, and slammed Jesse's arm so that he had to let her go, but not hurt Casey in the process. "Case, go get your stuff together."

Casey nodded and walked quickly into her room.

"Let me guess," Derek huffed, crossing his arms over his chest; "she was your free ride, wasn't she?"

Jesse stared at him, matching his glare and crossing his own arms, but stayed silent.

That was all the answer Derek needed.

Absolutely furious now, he slammed his hand down on the counter, "How the _fuck_ can you call yourself a _man_?! She's out there busting her ass, almost literally, in that stupid fucking outfit and you're in here taking _all_ the rent money from her when you know damn well she's barely surviving and you have a cushiony job as a little puny ass dancer!"

Jesse smirked at him, but remained silent.

Derek was fully aware that his knuckles were turning white, he would need some Advil for his jaw later, and he was fighting the urge to hit Jesse so hard…

After a few breaths, a calmer Derek said, "I'll take your silence as confirmation. Congrats," Derek's eyebrows shot up, "you were a bigger asshole to her than I _ever_ was."

That worked, Jesse was riled up now too, "Hey man, you can't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing in my shoes. I got to see her walk in here with that little number whenever I stayed up for it, _and_ not have to pay a dime for the rent thanks to her share. It was genius. I couldn't pass it up."

His body was as hot as a cell phone while charging, and he was surprised he hadn't started shaking in "charge mode."

Instead, all he was shaking with was anger – and the almost _need_ to hit him.

Derek was attempting deep breathing exercises, but after losing count at twenty, he finally said, "I would not have done the same thing, because I have more respect for women than that. It was you who requested she be replaced too, wasn't it?"

Jesse shrugged, "Mostly that was all her own doing. She sprained her ankle and was out for a _week_."

"This is _Casey _we're talking about! She would've come back and better than ever! She's been dancing for her whole damn life!" He stopped and took some more deep breaths, "You're officially worse than an asshole. Your free ride's over motherfucker."

And with that, he turned and stormed down the hallway to Casey's room.

"Hey, how's it going in here?" Derek asked - his voice a hell of a lot softer than it had been with Jesse.

"Pretty good, I'm almost done."

He could hear in her voice that she was trying not to cry. When he had gotten here, her door had been open and the apartment isn't big. She probably heard everything.

He walked up behind her, "Case, I'm sorry."

"Not here, Derek. I'm not going to cry here anymore."

Derek nodded, he needed to distract her, and fast. Fortunately, before he had arrived, she had changed; though, what she had on now wasn't really any better.

Now she was wearing very form-fitting skinny jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt – which he was grateful for.

He wasn't trying to look, honest, but…he was pretty sure she hadn't changed her under_garments_ from the mini skirt.

He gulped, silently from behind her.

He walked over to her dresser, and the picture he found was perfect. "Hey, I remember this." He said, smiling widely and showing her the picture.

It was the picture of all five of the children on their vacation with Casey and Lizzie's grandmother at the lake. It was right before they were going to leave.

All of the family was smiling and looking at the camera…except for him.

His eyes were on Casey.

In his own copy, his eyes were straight ahead.

"Hey, Case…where'd you get this?"

"The first time Gran called to ask me how everything was going, I told her I missed the family. I guess she had extra copies of pictures that day and sent me that one."

Had she noticed that his eyes had been on her and not the camera?

He ran a hand through his hair and put the picture back.

"Yeah," she continued, "I think you had just pulled a prank on me, but I still wanted to look good for the picture; so I smiled anyway. In one of the other ones, I was glaring at you."

She refrained from telling him that her grandmother had also sent a letter with it – expressing her own feelings as to why Derek wasn't looking at the camera.

And, she definitely refrained from telling him that she wasn't exactly _glaring_ at him in the other picture, either.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Once again, I'm so sorry for the wait. You guys are awesome though! 19 reviews already?! **_

_**Thank you!**_

* * *

Derek smirked to hide his cover, he remembered that day very, very well.

He also remembered that a prank was definitely _not_ the reason he had been looking at Casey.

_It was extremely sunny, and…her skin was radiating…along with her hair…and if he would've been at a better angle, he could just see down her dress…_

He gulped again and put the picture down mumbling a, "Yeah…probably."

When he returned his gaze to her, she had half of the room packed already.

"So, Case, this room isn't very…decorative…"

Casey nodded, "Yeah, it never felt like home; so I figured why try, right?"

Derek smiled, "Yeah… right."

"Besides, it's just making it that much easier to pack."

Derek grabbed a box and started loading her stuff into it. He was glad that she was keener enough still to have kept the boxes she moved in here with.

Within about another hour, they had all of Casey's stuff packed and they were hauling it to Derek's Camaro.

They jammed all of five boxes and two suitcases filled into the trunk and small back seat and Casey smiled as she went back in and relinquished the keys to Jesse.

Derek was leaning against the car when she came back out, smiling proudly and he even opened the door for her; then, he ran around and got in the driver's side.

"You know, D," she started as they were on the road, "I sort of like what you called yourself to my boss."

He quirked an eyebrow and looked at her.

"My guardian angel."

His smile, if possible grew, "Well, it's true, isn't it? We always put each other into some shitty situations, but we also bailed each other out."

"Yeah, well surprisingly, you had nothing to do with this shitty situation. This was all my own damn fault."

"Okay, Case, since when did you start cursing like a sailor, and this wasn't your fault – it was Jesse's."

Casey laughed lightly, "Probably about the same time I started wearing that skimpy outfit and being practically molested by strangers."

When she looked at Derek now, she noticed his grip on the steering wheel was so hard, that his knuckles were turning white.

"Speaking of that outfit, what did you do with it?"

Casey shrugged, "I packed it."

"Why?"

"It might come in handy someday."

"For what, exactly?" Derek was fully aware that his voice may or may not have gone up a couple of octaves.

Casey shrugged again, "I don't know. It felt kind of like that Babe Raider outfit…empowering…only, I think I preferred Babe Raider over that - especially in New York in January."

Derek knew that _he_ definitely preferred Babe Raider to that thing. At least Babe Raider covered more!

"Well, what you were doing in it was definitely _not_ empowering, right?"

"Right."

"Casey, promise me you'll never do that again."

She looked at him now, her features soft, "I promise, Der."

"You'll call the family?"

"I'm not moving that far away from the family again, and I think my new roommate will be a lot better this time around."

Derek snorted, "He better be, or I'll really kick his ass."

Casey laughed, "Well, if you do, can I watch? That sounds really entertaining."

Derek shrugged, "Of course."

And they both laughed together, making the rest of the ride to Derek's Suite easy.

By the time they pulled up, it was about ten thirty. Derek went in and stole one of the baggage carts so they could load all of the boxes and stuff onto that.

As they were pushing it inside, Coach Myers was on his way out.

"Damn, Venturi, is she that good that you have to move her in on the first night?"

Derek smirked, and Casey had a smile playing at her lips, "Yeah, something like that." Derek replied, continuing to push the baggage cart.

Casey blushed, but stayed silent.

Derek stopped the cart once they had gotten inside and looked at Casey, "Do you want me to ask for a cot?"

She shrugged, "I don't know what your room looks like, Der. I could take the couch…"

"Okay, I'm asking for a cot." He said resigned, and she stood by the cart while he walked up to the desk clerk.

"Hey, can I get a cot for room 225, please?" Derek said, pulling out his license again.

The desk clerk quirked an eyebrow looking over Derek's shoulder; he was in his thirties, maybe, young…somewhat good-looking and probably wondering why Derek was asking for a cot in his room when there was a hot girl standing behind him.

Derek smirked, "In all honesty, the bed's got too much room. I want to keep her nice and close, if you know what I mean." And he winked at the desk clerk who nodded in understanding – a smirk playing at his own lips.

A little part in the back of his mind told him that he should really stop talking and…_thinking_…about Casey like that…_Casey_ of all people.

But the other part of his mind, the rather larger part, didn't really give a damn as he walked back over to the cart.

"Cot should be up shortly." He said as he pushed again headed toward the elevator.

Once they got into his room, Casey gawked, "Wow, Der. This room is better than Jesse's entire apartment."

Derek shrugged, unloading her boxes and suitcases in a corner of the room and pushing the cart back out into the hallway for someone to take away later.

When he was done, he turned to look back at her, but realized she was right next to him, and before he could register what was happening, she hugged him – practically toppling both of them over.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You have no idea how much today…and _this_ mean to me." She muttered into his neck and he could hear the sobs forming.

He smirked, "Sure, Case, what are annoying step-brothers for after all?"

Casey pulled away now, "I think you mean guardian angel step-brothers, and I couldn't have asked for a better one." She sniffled and wiped some tears from her face.

She turned to walk away from him, but spun on her heel and added, "Don't let that go to your head."

His smirk grew wider, "Too late, Space Case."

She groaned, smacking herself in the forehead.

And Derek laughed subtly.

She plopped down on the couch, "I can't wait until the cot gets here. I'm exhausted."

He sat down on the couch next to her. "How much were you working?"

She looked at him sheepishly, "Really, Derek? Are you sure you want specifics?"

Derek nodded, one leg folded under him so he was facing her on the couch.

"I worked ten hour shifts five nights a week."

"Wow, that's a lot, and at twenty dollars an hour _plus tips_? Lemme see, that's…damn, Case! That's at least a grand a week!"

Casey nodded.

"How much was Jesse charging you for the rent?"

Casey gave him a pleading look, but he persisted, "Thirty-five a month."

"What?! That only left you five hundred of your hard-earned money for _everything_ else!" Derek was standing now.

Casey nodded, standing with him, "Derek, it's alright now. That's over. I'm never going back there…"

She had to grab his shoulders as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

Then, he reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into another almost bone-crushing hug. "I'm so sorry, Case."

Casey smiled, "Derek, it's okay. You're doing everything you can…and I don't think it's just because my mom would castrate you if you didn't."

"Speaking of the 'rents, what are you going to tell them?" Derek asked as they pulled away. He was still holding her waist, though.

Casey shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know what to tell them. I have a feeling they're going to react even worse than you did. I can't even _imagine_ telling my mom and Lizzie, or even Marti, what I was doing for money…"

"Okay, okay…we'll only tell them when you're ready, but….that might need to be soon."

Casey nodded, "I know."

They both sat back down on the couch, "You know, Case…not that I'm trying to jinx this or anything, but I'm surprised you aren't like…traumatized…right now. You seem pretty calm…are you sure you're okay?"

Casey looked at him, "Yeah, Derek, I'm okay. I knew what was going on was wrong, but I didn't have the means to do anything about it…until you came."

Derek didn't know why, but he wouldn't get tired of hearing that. And, he liked the idea of being called her, "guardian angel." A surge passed through his heart just thinking the two words, let alone hearing _her_ say them.

"Okay, now, do you honestly think I'm going to let you sleep on the damn cot?" he asked her incredulously.

Casey nodded, "Yeah, because if I recall correctly, you have a very important hockey game tomorrow and need your…ahem…_beauty_ sleep."

Derek smirked at her, "What kind of man would I be if I let you sleep on the damn cot, though?"

Casey shrugged, a smile playing at her lips, "Jesse?"

Derek made stabbing motions in the direction of his heart and feigned pain, "Ouch that hurt, Casey."

Casey laughed, "I'm just saying. I used to rate guys on a scale of one to Truman…and Jesse just blew that scale right out of the water."

"Oh, so I wasn't on that scale?"

"You were…in the beginning…but you got, erm, nicer? And Truman beat you in the egotistical scum category when he kissed Vicki, but, I think Jesse just passed him."

Derek snorted, "Oh, yeah, I think that too."

A couple minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and when Derek answered it, there was an employee pushing a cot.

"You ordered the cot, right?"

Derek nodded, "Yeah, thanks," And grabbed the cot from him, shutting the door as the other young man walked away. Derek then got it ready, and Casey went to her suitcase, pulling some clothes out and went into the bathroom.

When she emerged, she was wearing shorts – that weren't all that much longer than ones girls wear on the street – and a different long sleeve shirt that had a few buttons at the top. Derek was still working on the cot when Casey came up beside him.

"Hey, Derek…do you have anything to eat?"

Derek's eyebrows rose as he looked at her, "You're hungry? You never eat this late."

Casey nodded, "I know. With my work schedule, though, my eating schedule got all screwed up too…now's about the time I got to take my break…"

Derek snorted, "Yeah, all five minutes of it."

Casey looked sheepish.

"Case, it was only five minutes?!"

She nodded, reluctantly.

"You only had a five minute break for _ten hour_ shifts?!"

She put a hand through her hair and bit her lip, then held up six fingers.

Derek looked at her incredulously, "You only had _a total of thirty minutes_ for breaks of a _ten hours shift_?! What the hell is wrong with that place?!"

"A lot, Der…please, please stop getting mad."

"Casey, I'm sorry. I can't help it. That's…that's…"

"I know, but I'm here now, with you…and I'm not going back, ever."

Derek took a couple of deep breaths and pulled her into another tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Casey…" he muttered into her hair again.

"No, Derek, thank you…for coming when you did."

They pulled apart, but were still holding each other, "Yeah, but if I had known…"

"No. I didn't want _anyone_ I knew to know; so there was no way."

Derek took a deep breath and released her, looking toward his dresser. "I think there's a menu on the dresser for room service. You can order whatever you want."

Casey beamed, "Really?"

Derek narrowed his eyes, "Yes, really. I make seven figures…I've made at least five for three years – which is why hearing about you suffering is so damn hard for me. I was making all this money while you were scraping pennies at a job you hate for a roommate who didn't give two shits about you."

Casey scoffed, "Well, I'd say I'm the one who ultimately made out, don't ya think?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh my goodness! Twenty-two reviews…we're almost up to my other LwD story. Haha. That's pretty awesome. **_

_**I definitely like this one more, though.**_

_**Sorry about the wait time…I've been really stressed lately.**_

_**I'm going to be ending school next week, though, so I should be cleared to write more!**_

_**I can't wait either. Lol.**_

_**And, for those of you who are also reading 'The Favour' I am still updating that one. Just trying to figure out which direction I want to take with it.**_

* * *

_Casey scoffed, "Well, I think I'm the one who ultimately made out, don't ya think?"_

And, it could have had a lot to do with _the way_ she said it; or, it could have had a lot to do with _what_ she said.

Hell, it was probably a combination of _both_.

But, Derek needed a cold shower now. And fast.

He mumbled something incoherent and quickly released her, running a hand through his hair, and going back to his suitcase. After quickly grabbing his stuff, he retreated into the bathroom - where he leaned against the wall and tried to think things that were complete turn-offs.

He hadn't even been able to answer her when she asked him what he wanted to eat.

This was a problem.

Once he was tired of _thinking - no less_, he jumped in the shower.

Moments after Derek had started the shower, and Casey supposed he had gotten in, Casey heard the knock on the door.

"Coming!" she said, and got up. She started running for the door, but then something in the back of her mind kicked her and reminded her about tips.

"Just a sec!" She shouted again, and ran over to Derek's wallet.

Pulling out the first bill she laid her hand on, she saw that it was a twenty.

"I hope this will be good enough…" she muttered, and opened the door.

She smiled, brightly, "Hi, you can come in."

The employee smiled brightly back at her, and she somewhat remembered him as the guy from behind the counter as Derek was requesting the cot.

"Taking a break?" he asked her, a hint of entertainment in his facial expressions.

Casey furrowed her brows and looked at him, "A break? From what?"

The man's eyes shot straight up, "You mean you're not…" he pointed from the bathroom back to her, and Casey suddenly got it.

And, she resolved that Derek was going to get _hell_ when he got out.

After all, who knew what Derek had told him was the reason for requesting the cot!

Casey crossed her arms over her chest and smirked smugly, "Oh. If you must know, it's better if both parties are clean first."

Oh, the man's eyebrows shot straight up now, and he had an entertained smile playing on his lips.

He nodded, "Have a nice night." And with a wink, he headed for the door.

"Oh, wait!" Casey said, and pulled the twenty from her pocket.

The man held a hand up, "Keep it. We're not really supposed to accept those anyway, and I think you gave me all the tips I need for tonight…in the form of entertainment, anyway."

Casey blushed furiously as he wrapped his hands around hers – which was still holding the bill – and, with another wink, he walked out of the room. Casey didn't miss noticing that he slipped the "do not disturb" sign to the other side of the door for them, either.

Unfortunately, Casey was _still_ blushing when Derek emerged from his shower, and it completely didn't help that he came out clad in a towel – and _only_ a towel, nonetheless.

Casey couldn't help her betraying eyes that traveled up and down his body.

When her eyes reached his face again, he was smirking smugly and his arms were now crossed over his chest, "See something you like, Case?"

Casey, somehow emerging from her momentary lapse of judgment with a snarky comeback for once, said, "Yeah, food," and she pointed to the cart next to him.

He twisted his head to look down and un-wrapped his arms, rubbing his hands together greedily before lifting the lid of one of the trays.

"Steak?" he asked, gaping at her, "You got me steak?!"

She furrowed an eyebrow at him, "I thought you like steak?"

"Are you _kidding_, Case?! I _love_ steak. You have _no idea_ how long it's been since I've had a steak."

Casey chuckled, "I'm guessing too long."

Derek looked at her and nodded, "Yeah…so, what'd you get?" He reached over to grab the lid from her tray.

Casey bit her lip and Derek started saying, "I swear, Case, if you got a salad, I'm throwing it out the window…"

He was cut off by his own surprise at what lay underneath of her tray's lid.

It was also steak.

His eyes quickly snapped to her and she averted hers, looking anywhere _but_ him.

"You got a steak too?"

She nodded, putting a hand through the back of her hair.

"Since when do you eat steak?"

She shrugged, nonchalantly, "Since I'm hungry…"

"Okay," he said, relegating the lid back to the tray before picking up the whole tray and bringing it over to the coffee table in front of the couch.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked him.

"Easy." Derek replied, with a lazy shrug of his own shoulders, "I'm going to make sure you eat."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Der-ek…"

It wasn't her usual screech, and the disappointment rolled through him.

"Casey, I'm not stupid. Your manager made you starve yourself, didn't he?"

The silence that followed that question was downright overwhelming.

Derek, who had previously been sitting on the couch next to her now, stood abruptly, putting his hands through his hair clearly, _very_ frustrated.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to hit something…repeatedly…and preferably one of the _many_ assholes he had met tonight.

He wanted to…

He wanted to grab Casey and never let her go again. Ever.

"You _really_ should stop asking questions you don't want the answer to." She said to him then, quietly.

He took a few deep breaths and sat down on the other side of the couch again. "Okay," he exhaled deeply for effect, "here," he threw her the remote, "you put whatever you want on the T.V., I'm going to order desert and we're _both_ going to eat it. Okay?"

He looked at her for an answer, though it wasn't really a question, Casey knew. It was more of a statement.

The little devil on her shoulder told her to scream that he can't control her and that he's just as bad as those assholes.

But the little angel, the one that Casey _really_ wanted to listen to now, was telling her that he was doing this because he actually _cared_ about her – unlike those other…erm…males.

She softly smiled at that, and returning to reality, she looked Derek square in the eyes. She grabbed his hand in both of her own before speaking, "I told you already, Der, I knew what was going on was wrong, but didn't have the _means_ to do anything about it. Trust me, I'm going to eat, and you don't have to watch me…or spoon feed me either."

Derek scoffed, "I wasn't going to spoon feed you. That would've been a _complete_ last resort."

Casey exhaled, "Good, now can we eat, please? Have I mentioned that I'm _starving_?"

Derek smiled at her as he got up to push the cart to them.

"Oh, and Derek?" Casey asked, in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Yeah?" he asked, not looking up from the cart of food now in front of him.

"Do you think you could…I dunno…put some clothes on first?"

Derek smirked back at her, but decided not to press it as he nodded and walked over to his luggage.

Casey focused on the steak in front of her as he walked into the bathroom to change.

In the meantime, Casey decided to change into something more comfortable herself, getting into a tank top and shorts before he came back out.

The change of attire was not lost on the other as Derek emerged from the bathroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I know all I do is apologize to y'all, but I really, really am sorry for the infrequent updates. _**

* * *

They both decided it was best to let the subject drop, though, and sat down in front of the television to eat. To Derek's ultimate surprise, Casey was actually watching hockey re-runs with him.  
"Okay," Derek said, throwing a napkin on his tray after wiping his face off with it, "why are you watching hockey? I told you that you could put anything on the TV that you wanted."  
A slow smile spread across Casey's face, "I know you wanted to watch hockey. Plus, that's why we're here; so you can play hockey. I figured it would help get you in the mood for your game tomorrow…or whatever." She finished the sentence with a flip of her hand.  
Derek shrugged, accepting her reasoning as plausible enough. He relegated the trays of their food back to the cart and put it outside of the door; then, he sat back down on the couch…having moved slightly closer to her than he had been when he had gotten up.  
"Okay, so do you want to watch a movie now, or should we just go to sleep?" he asked.  
After a moment's hesitation, and a glance at one another, they both simultaneously said, "Movie." Derek grabbed the remote and flipped out his footrest.  
They ended up watching a horror movie neither had even heard of before, and as the movie started, Casey attempted to kick up the footrest.  
After a couple tries, she finally huffed, "Hey, Der, think you could help me? This footrest is stuck."  
Without protesting, he got up and walked to her side of the couch, and after many failed attempts, he sat back on the floor, "How about we just share my seat? I'm tired of fighting with this damn thing."  
Casey smiled at him, "You mean you had a fight with the couch and the couch won?"  
Derek rolled his eyes, "Cute; now, if you're done attempting to make jokes, we have a movie playing."  
"Ooohhh, someone's mad that I'm actually acceptably funny now."  
"Case, I hate to break this to you, but no one laughed."  
She rolled her eyes, "You were laughing on the inside."  
Then, he looked at her with that glint in his eyes as he retorted, "Yeah, at the _lameness_ of the joke."  
Getting to his feet, he walked over to his side of the couch and Casey rolled her eyes, "Whatever, D, it was still laughing."  
Casey sat down and Derek took notice that she was trying not to be too close to him.  
He smirked at her, "You can come closer, you know. I don't actually bite, contrary to popular gossip."  
He had to hold himself back from laughing too hard as he watched the blush form from Casey's neck all the way to her cheeks.  
Suddenly, a thought struck Derek as she was moving closer to him. "Hey, Case?"  
"Yeah, Der?" she replied, not looking at him.  
"Promise me something else."  
She looked at him now and he continued, "Promise me that you won't throw up the food later."  
She smiled softly, nodding, "Promise."  
And in one swift motion, he had his left arm wrapped around her waist and had pulled her into a side-hug. "Thank you."  
_This is really close to a feel-good-family-moment…_  
Too bad he didn't care.  
He didn't let go of her either.  
In fact, half-way through the movie, he still hadn't let go of her.  
At some point, Casey had wrapped her arm around his waist and her head was on his shoulder as they made some pointless but hilarious commentary about the movie.  
Just then, Casey and Derek heard a keycard being entered, and he knew, without a doubt, it was his door they were opening.  
Judging by the level of noise, he could also guess who it was…  
He was screwed in three…two…one…  
"Oh, shit, man! We're sorry! You didn't tell us you had a piece of ass tonight!" Mark shouted…but, as he turned to go, he took one last glance at the couch…  
And it was all over.  
"_Damn, _though! That's a fine piece of ass…holy shit! D, is that your fuckin' step-sister?!"  
Casey was standing now too, and Derek didn't dare turn around to see the expression on her face.  
"Shut up, and get the hell out." Derek started, "What the hell are you doing with my keycard anyway?"  
Colin shrugged, "We tried saying we were locked out of our room, but when he searched our names, he found that we were in a different number; so then we just bribed him for the key and he took the money without a second's hesitation." He then crossed his arms over his chest, "Now it's your turn to answer the question."  
Derek sighed, "Yes, this is my step-sister, Casey. Casey, this is Mark and Colin…who are just leaving." And he gave them a very pointed glare.  
Fortunately, both men threw their hands up in innocence and walked toward the door.  
Derek followed, "Give me my keycard."  
Mark took it out of his pocket and handed it over.  
"Damn, D. Here I thought she was only going to get in your way…but fuck if you don't tap that…I will!"  
Derek angrily slammed the door in both of their faces, and turned back around to a stunned and gaping Casey.  
"Your friends are disgusting." Casey muttered then, crossing her arms over her chest.  
Derek nodded, "I know. They're not exactly my friends. They just like to think they are."  
Casey did a half-smile, "Good. You're better than that. What ever happened to guys like Sam?"  
Derek's eyebrows rose, "You haven't heard from Sam?"  
Casey shook her head, "No, I haven't."  
"Sam plays for Vancouver. He's their captain."  
Casey's eyebrows shot up, "Really? That's pretty cool."  
Derek nodded, "Yeah, we were trying to both get on the Leafs, and maybe eventually they'll make him an offer, but the Leafs couldn't have both of us…so they chose me."  
"And you two are still friends?"  
Derek laughed, "Yeah, Case, of course. We're not going to let something petty like that destroy a bond that's been years in the making." And he slumped lazily back down on the couch, looking back up at her standing form, "Can we get back to the movie now? I know it's stupid, but I still want to see how it ends."  
Casey laughed, sitting down next to him, "Yeah, I want to see how it ends too."  
Almost as quickly as they had resumed their position, Casey pushed herself off of Derek, looking at him, "Hey, Derek."  
"Yeah?"  
"Am I…erm…getting in the way of certain…_plans_?"  
Derek laughed, "And just what kind of _plans_ are you talking about, Case?"  
Casey glared at him, "You know darn well what kind."  
"Oh, you mean like the _sex_ kind of plans?"  
Casey blushed and looked away from him.  
Derek smirked and rolled his eyes, "No, you're not. They were being morons."  
"Okay, good." She said, and rested her head back on his shoulder.  
_She's too close after _that_ type of conversation!  
Move her!  
Or you!  
Back up!  
Fire?_  
Derek shook his head slowly to shut the little voices in his head up, and pressed play on the movie.  
Not too long after, he caught himself falling asleep, and when he turned his head slightly to look at Casey, it was quite obvious she was asleep.  
He nudged her a little with his other arm, but she wouldn't budge.  
"Casey." He whispered into her ear, and when she didn't respond, he repeated himself.  
He didn't blame her for being exhausted.  
Finally, he sighed, and somehow was able to pick her up bridal style – fortunate for all that hockey training – and put her into the bed.  
"Night, Case." He muttered into her hair before pulling the blankets up over her.  
He then retired to the cot himself and, after making it as comfortable as he deemed possible, he laid down only to be thrown into a restless sleep.  
_How can the cots here be so damn uncomfortable?_ He thought, as he counted sheep for the millionth time that night. He couldn't see the clock from where he was, and his phone was on the nightstand charging. He had no idea how long he had been laying there. He turned onto his other side and faced the wall.  
He must have dozed off because the next thing he heard was a faint, "Derek."  
His mind jolted – realizing that he had not dreamed that, and that it was way too close.  
He turned abruptly and sat up, seeing a now wide-eyed Casey standing there.  
He rubbed his eyes, "Case, what times is it?"  
Casey looked back at the clock, "Two in the morning."  
"What's wrong?" he asked, looking at her now. She had changed since he had put her into the bed – a tank top and sweat pants.  
"I can't sleep."  
Derek scoffed, "Me either. This thing is harder than ice."  
His eyes adjusting to the light, he watched the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile, "Maybe it would be better if we…"  
He quirked an eyebrow, waiting for the ending to that sentence he was half-afraid and half-excited to hear.  
She trailed off, though, and a ripple of disappointment shot through him. "If we what, Case?"  
He was _definitely_ going to make her say it. And, he was more than likely going to give her hell for it too.  
She averted her eyes, her right hand nervously grabbing her left elbow. "If we…erm…shared?"  
"Shared what, Case?" He asked, egging her on.  
Before he knew it, though, she grabbed his pillow and hit him with it.  
He laughed, and she continued, "You know what, lamebrain. You just want to hear me say it."  
"You're damn right I do. So say it, Case."  
She scoffed, exhaling a deep sigh, "Maybe it would be better for both of us if we shared the bed."  
"Casey, if you wanted to sleep with me, all you had to do was say so."  
"_Der-ek…"_ she chided underneath of a bitten lip.  
He had never gotten up so quickly and so early in the morning before in his entire life.  
He found her hand in the dark, "Come on, then. I'm tired." And he dragged her up to the big bed.  
_The bigger the bed; the more space there is between us, right?_ He tried to convince himself.  
_Wrong, wrong, wrong, you moron! This is a bad idea.  
_Derek shushed the little voice in his brain yelling at him as soon as his head hit the pillow – fast asleep.  
And, when he awoke in the morning to the quite sound of his cell's alarm clock, he came to the conclusion that wrong had definitely been right. He was hyper-aware of something, or rather, _someone_ on top of him.  
Her head was on his chest, along with her left hand. Her left leg was draped over his right and certain parts of her anatomy were touching his side…  
He attempted to peel himself from her grasp when she shifted, and her left hand made its way _lower_…  
Derek had to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning…wait, scratch that…_moaning_.  
A certain part of _his_ anatomy was definitely reacting…and for once, he wished he could say it was his heart.  
This was the first practice he absolutely _hated_ getting out of bed for.  
And it was five in the morning.  
Slowly, he peeled off the fingers that were splayed on his chest, and maneuvered his leg out from underneath of hers.  
She grunted, though, and he cringed. A Casey freak-out was definitely _not_ what he needed right now.  
Shortly thereafter, though he was free and quickly got changed, grabbed his gear and scribbled a note – leaving it on his pillow for when she woke up because more than likely, he would still be at practice.  
Just before walking out the door, he glanced back at her sleeping form and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yeeee Ouch! That no spaces thing hurt MY head. I will NOT be doing that to y'all again!**_

**_Hope y'all enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;)_**

* * *

When Casey finally woke that morning, the sun was shining brightly into the window, illuminating most of the room and the foot of the bed.

She stretched, reached her hand next to her after vaguely remembering sleeping next to someone and realized with slight horror that she was alone.

She sat up quickly, and realized two things. The first was that the person she was looking for is Derek.

And the second was that, he wasn't in the room at all – not even the bathroom.

Panic threatened to overtake her as she frantically sat up wide-eyed and started searching the room. She also subconsciously pulled the sheet up over herself - even though she was fully clothed.

Then, she looked over and saw the note on his pillow.

_Case,_

_ Early morning practice…yeah, I have to do those now! Comes with the paycheck, I guess. Anyway, you can go ahead and order room service for breakfast since I most likely won't be back before eleven. Or, if you really want to wait, we can go out and get something when I do finally get back. Sorry that you had to wake to this crappy note, but I'm glad you were there when I woke up. Next time, though, could you _not_ play grab-ass with me? You're not helping the whole sleep thing when you do that all night. _

_ P.S. Stop blushing! I'm joking…it was overdue; even _you_ can admit that._

_The one and only,  
D_

Casey blushed furiously wondering if she had, in fact, played grab-ass with him during the night. That last thing she remembered was standing beside the cot and asking if Derek wanted to share the bed. Truth was; she was feeling very much alone in such a huge bed by herself.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Derek's a professional hockey player…including muscles (which he has definitely _not_ always had), height (which, yeah…he wasn't that much taller than her, was he?) and…well, he…rescued her. And no, that was _not _easy to say.

Nope; absolutely nothing to do with any of those things.

When she finally managed to glance over at the clock, it read a little past ten; so she decided it was safe to shower. Though, she had no idea where the rink was in accordance with their suite.

She hadn't figured that it would be close.

She also had forgotten to grab _clothing_ from her luggage before she jumped into the inviting hot water. And, after said nice shower, she toweled her hair dry a little, putting some product in it so it wouldn't frizz and wrapped the towel tight around herself.

And, stepping out of the bathroom, she hadn't remembered turning the television on…

Of course, when her eyes finally did look up, she realized, in fact, that she had not left the television on…

Derek was back.

Standing in the living room.

And then he _turned._

"Derek?!" Casey screeched, bringing her hand up to the knot in the towel to wrap it tighter around herself.

With horror she realized indeed how feeble that attempt was. The stupid thing only reached mid-thigh anyway…barely.

He gaped at her…very unashamedly eyeing her up.

"Wha-what are you doing back so early?" she stuttered under his gaze.

He closed his mouth and quirked an eyebrow at her, his eyes traveling to his left to look at the nightstand. Casey's eyes would have followed, but there was no way she could see the clock from here anyway. Then, he looked back at her, pointed to the clock, and said, "Case, it's eleven fifteen."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "There's no way I was in the shower for that long!" She yelled again, and strutted up to get to the clock.

It was now eleven sixteen.

Her jaw dropped again as she looked at Derek – who was now _of course_ smirking and arms crossed over his chest.

She gulped, "Sorry, I must've lost track of time…"

Derek shrugged, "Don't be sorry. Nice having a shower all to yourself, huh?"

She smiled, softly, realizing the double meaning of his words, and nodded, "Yeah, it was."

After a little awkward silence, Derek moved to sit on the couch and Casey…well…she still hadn't moved a muscle.

He quirked another eyebrow at her and cleared his throat, "Case, uh…are you going to get dressed, or have you figured out that sporting a towel is _so_ in this year."

Her jaw clenched as he laughed at his own joke, "I'll get dressed as soon as you stop watching me, moron."

Derek continued laughing, "Where the hell did you get the impression I was watching you? You're the one who apparently has the eagle-eye on me."

"I do _not_ have an eagle-eye on you!" she screeched back at him, and in a huff, walked over to her stuff to pull out clothes.

"Sure, Case, whatever you say." Derek mocked.

"I don't!" she protested again as she spun, clothes in hand.

It wouldn't have been too bad, for Derek, who was, in fact, watching her now…except for a few simple facts: her hair was wet (but we're _not_ going to let thoughts wander to what else could be wet…), her face was getting flustered with anger and anticipation of a fight (which, he was _not_ going to think about how long it had been since he had seen this _reaction_), and…she now had her arms crossed (which may or may not have been doing _amazing things_ for her…)

"Yeah, you do."

Casey rolled her eyes, letting out a low growl, (and holy shit! Had she ever made that noise before?) Her jaw was also really, _really_ set, and she glared at him as though she might tackle him.

Had she been fighting with Jesse?

"Derek, just…shut up, for once."

Now, Derek crossed his arms over his chest, "Or what, you'll come over here?"

He really should _not_ have said that; because this was _Casey_ he was antagonizing…

And, of course, that's exactly what she _did._

Mere inches away from him now, a flame burning bright in her deep blue eyes, it was (definitely not) taking all of Derek's will power not to grab and either kiss or; or throw her onto the bed so that he could get a better angle to kiss her.

Nope, _definitely not_.

"And just what exactly was I supposed to do when I came over here?" she challenged, staring boldly right into his eyes.

Because he _totally_ remembered real Casey doing that back in high school…and _not_ just in his dreams.

"Have you been practicing this with Jesse?" Derek breathed.

She recoiled, and there was some slight familiar territory. "What?" she asked.

"Did you fight with Jesse like this or did you practice your reactions in the mirror?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and _damn_ where was this trick to shut her the hell up _years_ ago when he actually needed it!

Right now, he was (not) dying for an answer…and she's silent.

Before she could answer him, though, his cell went off, and he held up his index finger to her as though he was interrupting her.

(He wished).

Especially since she crossed her arms and glared at him as though he had interrupted her.

With an unreadable expression, he looked at Casey, "It's Nora."

Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she shook her head in almost a violent way, but before she could snatch it out of his hand, he answered it – using one arm and hand to hold her away.

"Hey, Nora!" he said, with such fake enthusiasm, Casey almost stopped trying to grab the phone from his hands.

He then, pushed Casey only slightly and brought the phone from his ear to put his step-mom on speakerphone.

"So, Derek, how was practice this morning?"

Casey narrowed her eyes at him, and he smiled smugly at her, "It was practice. Look, I know what you want to ask me; so just ask it already, please."

Without a second's hesitation, Nora blurted, "Have you found Casey yet?"

Now Casey's eyes _really_ went wide and she shook her head so violently, Derek was almost afraid she would either blast off, or have permanent brain damage.

The latter almost made him snicker.

Smirking at Casey, he replied, "Yeah, I did."

"And, how is she?" Nora breathed.

She sounded nervous, and scared…and Casey's face fell slightly.

"She's good, Nora."

Then, Casey looked back up at him…and it reminded him of the time she was disappointed in herself after the dinner fiasco with her dad.

"Well…um…what's she doing? What's going on? Is she still dancing?"

Casey started shaking…knowing that if she was on the phone, she'd be well and truly screwed. She had obviously forgotten she was with the Lord of Lies.

"No, she's not dancing, Nora. She hurt her ankle and had been out for like a week. That's probably why she was so short with us on the phone. She didn't want us to know Klutzilla had struck again…or that she was in pain too, I guess."

Casey's mouth dropped, but it widened even further when she heard her _mother_ chuckle. "And, Derek, what did you do?"

"Nora, I take offense to the tone you're using with me. I bought her flowers and a get well card…"

Casey's face instantly brightened, and as laughter threatened to spill from her mouth, she clamped her hand over it.

Nora sighed, "Okay, Derek, now tell me what you _really_ did."

It took both hands now to stifle Casey's laughter.

And even Derek chuckled a little before saying, "I called her Klutzilla, said I should've guess that was what was wrong with her and laughed. In return, she got red in the face, screeched her usual 'Der-ek!' and was seriously wishing she could get up to chase me around and out of the apartment."

Nora laughed, "Well, Derek, at least I can always count on you to make her feel right at home."

Derek's jaw slacked at he stared at Casey.

Tears were beginning to brim her eyes from her bubbling laughter that was being stopped by her hands and she was glad she would be sitting in on more of their conversations in the future.

"Absolutely, Nora, and for once, I can honestly say that it was all my pleasure."

Nora sighed, "At least she's alright. Thank you, Derek. I was getting really worried."

Right at that moment, Casey noted the serious expression that had taken over Derek's features as he replied, "Yeah…we all were." And he stared her right in the eyes.

"Well, Derek, I'll let you go. Call me tonight to update me on the game. Simon has a juniors league game tonight; so I don't know that we'll be home to see yours; though I guess we could always record it, but that's not the same as live…or your play-by-plays."

Derek chuckled, "Yeah, my play-by-plays are pretty damn awesome. Goodbye, Nora."

"Goodbye, Derek and thank you again."

As soon as Derek stuffed the phone back into his pocket, Casey advanced on him with questions, "How often do you and _my_ mom talk? And, how often is it about me? Since when does Simon play in a junior league? Is it hockey?"

Derek threw his hands up in the air, "Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down there, Space-Case. One question at a time; please. So, let me think, what was the first one again? Oh, yeah…since she _is_ my step-mom, we talk…pretty often."

Casey made forwarding motions with her hands since that was _definitely not_ the first questions he wanted him to answer.

"Yes, Simon plays junior league hockey…and he has since he turned three."

"You bastard." Casey muttered, crossing her arms over her chest, "You did that on purpose."

Derek's eyebrows rose as he crossed his arms over his own chest to match her stance, "I did what, Case? Avoided the only question you actually _wanted_ me to answer? Are you really that surprised?"

He smirked and she pouted.

And Derek pretended that was his stomach reacting.

He sighed, and tore his eyes away from her because looking at her to say this would be very, very dangerous, "Nora and I talked about you almost every day. She was really worried about you, Case. We…we all were."

She knew that had taken _a lot_ for him to say.

"I knew something was wrong with you just like I always have been able to tell. Fortunately for you, though, I didn't let _her _know what I was thinking. She might very well have flown down here as an army of one if I had. She knows I know you."

Casey swallowed and nodded, "Thanks, Der."

"You should really call her."

Casey shook her head, feeling the tears forming in her eyes, "No, I…I can't. What the hell would I say?"

Derek's eyebrows rose again, "Case, I can't believe _I'm_ telling you this, but…how about the truth? Jesse and your boss were assholes to you. Your dad wasn't much help and you were forced out on your own at a job you fucking hated and giving damn near _all_ of the money you made to Jesse for rent for _both_ of you."

Casey brought her eyes up to look into his, tears making hers glassy, but refusing to drop, "Yeah, Der, and then she'll ask me why I didn't ask anybody for help…"

"…Then you tell her that you were embarrassed…" Derek interjected, taking a step towards her.

"…Then she'll tell me that we're family and she would've helped me without judgment…" Casey said the dreaded f-word and both step-siblings fought back flinches.

"…Then you say that you were afraid of losing a rep you've worked hard to build up by being forced into that job…" he said, as he (subconsciously, of course) took _another_ step toward her.

"…Yeah, then she'll be monitoring my every move and probably force me to move back home and be a worry-wart about me and I don't want her to have to worry about me when she's got Simon and Steven who are probably just like you when you were their age…"

Upon finally reaching her, Derek put his index finger over her mouth as his other arm…_somehow_ wrapped around her waist, "Case…you were rambling again. First of all, yes, she'll worry about you because she's a good mother and that's what good mothers do. Second, she can't force you to move back home with her, and you _could_ just tell her you're moving in with me. I'm closer to Queens anyway. And third, Simon and Steven _are_ just like me, but she handles them _very _well. I don't know how, considering all she had in previous experience is two girls…"

Casey smiled, then, as he removed his finger, "She always wanted a boy."

Derek smiled then, too, hers contagious, "Well, now she's got four of 'em!"

Casey laughed, _subconsciously_ placing her palms on Derek's chest, "I know." And, without warning, Casey dragged her arms up Derek's chest and around his neck, whispering into his ear, "Thanks, Der. I guess you really do know me and how to help me."

* * *

_**Calm down, people, calm down.**_

_** Preferably before you take out whatever weapons you would like to use against me for ending the chapter here. **_

_** I love you all!**_


	8. Chapter 8

When Derek's eyes opened slowly, he was aware of three things. For one, he hadn't remembered sitting back down onto the couch with Casey or what they had decided on watching. Two, he hadn't remembered finishing up all the food, but at some point they had. And three, if they didn't get moving, he was going to be late for his game that night.

The third one is what made him shoot straight up, causing Casey's head to fall side-first into the couch – which woke her with somewhat of a start.

"Derek? What's…what's wrong?" she asked, sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Casey! We have to get going or I'm going to be late!" Derek said, frantically moving around the apartment.

Casey jumped up now too, and ran to her luggage to grab some clothes upon realizing that she was still in a towel. "I can't believe I spent this long in a towel…" she muttered, but Derek still heard her.

He couldn't either, but he kept his mouth shut…for once.

They got dressed, Casey going into the bathroom to do so, of course, and Derek got packed in record time. After throwing his hockey bag over his shoulder, he uncharacteristically grabbed Casey's hand and practically dragged her out the door.

"Where'd you park?" Casey asked him, as she allowed him to pull her like a rag doll.

"We're not taking a car, Case, we'd never make it."

"Then how are we getting there?"

"Bus." Was Derek's only answer.

Outside, there were people everywhere since it was New York in the beginning of December. This was the last two weeks' of games before the NHL gave them Christmas break.

It was not lost on Casey that Derek had repositioned them so that he had one hand around her waist, and another on her arm – as though he were afraid of losing her. And in this crowd, she had absolutely no doubt that would and could happen.

And it was precisely at this moment that Derek got a look at what Casey had chosen to wear to his game. She was wearing jeans that showed off places he really shouldn't be looking at as her stepbrother, black boots that came up to right underneath her knees, and a heavy jacket that he recognized as one of his. But underneath of that jacket…he recognized the Leafs' colored hoodie that he had, and wondered if she was also wearing one of his old jerseys. The thought (did not) make him smile. He also recalled the fact that she had not once complained about going to one of his games when he mentioned it. He wondered if she actually wanted to go, or if she felt obligated to go.

"Venturi! Nice of you to join us." The coach snapped as they hopped onto the bus that was parked behind the hotel.

"Sorry, Coach." Derek muttered, as he dragged Casey behind him.

"Am I allowed on here?" Casey whispered into Derek's ear as they walked down the aisle. Everyone had gone quiet and was basically staring at them, except for some guys in the back.

Derek nodded, "Yeah, we're allowed two seats – one for us, and one for our shit." He smirked then, "I guess today you're…"

Casey put a finger up, "Don't you dare, Venturi."

Derek's smirk was now a full blown smile, "Chill, Case, I'd never call you shit. I was going to say you're taking the place of my shit."

Then, Casey narrowed her eyes, crossed her arms and _smirked_ herself, "Don't look so happy about that."

Derek's jaw clenched through his smile as he held out a hand for Casey to sit in the window seat.

She smiled at him and sat down and he threw his bag on the floor in front of his feet as he sat down as well.

At this point, everyone had resumed their conversations, and Derek was grateful that Coach had decided to ream him about his attendance later and not in front of the team.

Unfortunately, that did not stop his best friend and co-captain, Steven McCarthy, from getting on him right away.

"Hey, man! Nice of you to show up." And Derek felt a smack to his shoulder.

Derek turned, a smile plastered on his face, "Yeah, tell me about it. Sleeping beauty over here wouldn't wake up."

Casey's jaw dropped, and she crossed her arms over her chest, "Typical Derek always blaming me for crap that's not my fault. You were asleep too, you know. I must've worn you out."

And then she _winked_ at him.

Derek's jaw dropped and Casey read the expression on his face to say, "What the hell?" but he didn't voice it aloud.

Steven and the woman next to him, meanwhile, laughed hysterically in their seats. And, after a couple minutes, he calmed down and held his hand out to Casey, "You must be the famous Casey I've heard so much about. I'm Steven – the better half between the captains."

Casey laughed, and replied "Yeah, now _that_ I'll believe," as she returned his handshake.

"And this is my girl, McKenzie." Steven introduced, pointing to the woman next to him.

"Please, you can just call me Mac or Kenzie. I'll answer to either." The woman said, smiling as she too held her hand out for Casey.

"Casey." She replied, nodding her head. "How long have you and Steven been…"

Derek groaned, "Only forever. I lost my roommate when _she_ came along," and when he said 'she,' he pointed carelessly to Kenzie.

"Derek! Be…"

In the meantime, though, Kenzie had rolled her eyes dramatically, "Casey, don't even bother, he's just jealous because I'm prettier."

Steven laughed.

"I am not jealous! I don't even know the meaning of that word."

Casey shot him a smirk, "Der, you don't know the meaning of a lot of words…doesn't mean you can't be them."

Derek rolled his eyes as he smiled, "I think you'd be surprised now, Case."

Her eyebrows shot up, "Oh, yeah?"

Derek only nodded in response.

Then, "Prove it," came out of Casey's lips and he never thought he'd ever hear her mutter those words.

"Oh, I'm sure I will. We'll probably run into a word you don't think I know the meaning of sooner rather than later, don't you worry."

"I'm not worried."

The bus stopped in back of the rink and everyone stood up to file out.

"Come on," Kenzie said, looping her arm through Casey's, "you can hang with me."

Casey smiled as they waved goodbye to Derek and Steven.

Somehow, they all had a feeling that this was going to be a very, very bad game for the Rangers.

_"You know, Tony, Venturi is the Captain of the Leafs, and for good reasons, but I think tonight he even blew _Rangers' _fans out of the water with that performance. And we're only through one period! Venturi _already _has a hat-trick with three goals in the first six minutes of the game! Do you think he has something to prove to someone?"_

_ "I don't know, Rick, but it certainly seems that way. This is probably one of the best games Venturi has played in a long time, and he's on track to break a couple more records tonight if he keeps this up. I don't think the Rangers stand a chance."_

Casey and Kenzie couldn't stop screaming as Derek and Steven were having a really good game – Derek especially.

Casey had read up some about hockey; she knew that a hat trick was scoring three goals in one game, and she was a little upset that she had forgotten to bring a hat, just in case.

But, when Kenzie and Casey noticed the guys looking up at them from the bench, they stood and turned around so that they could see their names splayed across the girls' backs.

"You know," Kenzie said, as they sat back down when the first period ended, "I hate to say this, but you're acting more like Derek's girlfriend than his step-sister."

Casey gave a non-committal half-shrug, "I know…"

Kenzie furrowed her brows, "I thought I remembered Derek saying the idea freaked you out?"

Casey swallowed hard, "It…it used to, but I guess…after being away from him for so long and…actually missing him…I realized why all those people thought that. We did sort of act like a couple, and we did always have each other's backs. I know if I would've called him to come help me, he would've dropped everything in a heartbeat and been there…"

"Then why didn't you?" Kenzie asked.

"How much do you know?" Casey countered, narrowing her eyes at the blonde next to her.

Kenzie at least had the decency to look sheepish, "Derek talked to Steven while you were asleep, I think, and Steven told me. But, please, don't blame Derek. He said you won't let him tell your parents and he needed to tell someone…someone who could help keep all the questions at bay."

"What questions?"

Kenzie took a deep breath, "Notice how no one really knows that you're Derek's step-sister? Steven didn't announce it on the bus, and Steven and Derek both questioned those guys that night he… 'rescued' you, and they don't remember a damn thing because of how drunk they were. Here, you're not…his step-sister…"

"…I'm more like his girlfriend."

Kenzie shrugged, "Or just a woman who is a close enough friend to tag along with him and wear his jersey…"

"And scream for him. Yeah, Kenzie, I'm more like a girlfriend."

"And the idea doesn't freak you out anymore."

Casey shook her head, though it was more of a statement than a question, "It doesn't, but I think that simple fact should."

"Why? Why should it freak you out?"

Casey shrugged, "What would our parents say, for starters?"

Kenzie chuckled, "You don't think your parents saw this coming?"

Casey shook her head.

"I think they did."

"You don't know our parents."

Kenzie fully laughed now, "Parents play dumb a lot, but they see more then we think."

"How would you know?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Kenzie turned to fully look at her, then, "I'm Steven's step-sister."

And Casey's jaw dropped.

Kenzie laughed and nodded, "That's probably why he and Derek get along so well. Not just that they act alike."

"What?"

"Derek hasn't…"

When Casey just stared at her, Kenzie shook her head, "Nevermind, then, Casey. Forget I said anything."

And, Casey was sure that this was the first time she had seen Kenzie look flustered since she had met her.

Kenzie was a tall, blonde who looked like she should be a model – and, Casey supposed, she very well could be.

"No, tell me." Casey said, turning to fully face Kenzie.

Kenzie shook her head, "No, trust me, you don't want me to. Hey, look! Second period's about to start."

"But, I…" Casey started, but was quickly drowned out when the rink erupted with cheers and screams – including Kenzie – as the Rangers and Leafs took the ice to begin the second period.

* * *

_**Well, how about that twist, huh? I guess the real question is, will their friends cause Casey to think about that possibility more?**_

_**I am sooooooo soooooo sorry for your wait! I had writer's block for a little while about what to write next, because I wanted to add some hockey into this fic since, ya know, Derek does play and I'm a huge hockey fan when I can actually sit down and watch it. Ha. Anyway, while struggling with writer's block I barely had time to sit down and write – and unfortunately, that's not going to change much since this time next month, I'll be a few states away from home for once and having started college again!**_

_**However, as usual, I PROMISE to try my best and I also PROMISE to not give up on this story!**_

_**With that being said, THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME AND CONTINUING THE REVIEWS. When I tell y'all that they are what helped me come out of my writer's block to write this chapter I am NOT lying!**_

_**You all are AMAZING, and hopefully I'll see you again after the next chapter.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_ "Ven-tur-i, Ven-tur-i, Ven-tur-i!"_

_ "Tony, the crowd is going wild here in the middle of the second period! Venturi assisted on the goal to his co-captain, McCarthy, and the Leafs are rollin'."_

_ "Yeah, Rick, I almost can't believe this. Venturi and McCarthy are playing probably their best game yet. With the rest of the team chipping in the way they have, this looks like a possible series sweep for the Leafs."_

_ "Agreed, Tony, agreed."_

"This is crazy!" Casey screamed over the noise in the stadium.

Kenzie nodded, "Yeah, I know!"

"Are their games normally like this?"

Kenzie nodded again, "Yeah, they are! But they're not usually doing _as_ well."

Casey nodded now, too, "I wonder what's going on tonight."

Kenzie stared at her, but quickly shook her head, as they continued standing and cheering.

* * *

_"And that will be icing on the Leafs…well, stay tuned for…"_

"Hey, Nora! Nora, come here, quick!" George called from the couch.

"What? What's wrong, George?"

"Well…erm, take a look at this." And he pointed to the television screen.

"Is that…" they both said in unison.

"Casey?!" they said in unison again, this time exchanging a look.

"No, no…no way. She would _never_ go to a hockey game."

"Yeah, Nora, I know. You don't have to tell me that. Don't you remember all the times Derek used to complain about it?"

Nora scoffed, "Do I ever. Shame he never said anything to Casey."

George nodded, "Maybe he did."

"I wonder why she would be with him. He told me he checked on her, and she was good."

"Well, maybe she's not there with him. Maybe she came on her own."

"George, I hate to break it to you, but she's wearing Derek's jersey, and she's sitting with the co-captains girlfriend."

George furrowed his brows, "How do you know that's the co-captain's girlfriend?"

Nora looked sheepish, "I sometimes peek at the tabloids when I'm standing in line at the supermarket."

George focused his attention back on the television screen, which was no longer on Casey and Kenzie.

"Wait." George said, as he looked back to Nora, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Nora just looked at him as he continued, "If Casey is sitting with another player's girlfriend…"

"…and wearing Derek's jersey…" Nora continued for him.

"Nora, you don't think…"

"No! No….no, right? Phone! Where's my cell phone!" Nora shouted, as she dropped the laundry basket she had been carrying and ran toward the kitchen.

"Here! I have mine!" George called after her. "Can we call them now, though? They're both at the game?"

"You call Derek, and I'll call Casey."

George nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Nora picked up the laundry basket, and headed into the other room to find her phone do the laundry after handing George back his phone.

Meanwhile, George dialed Derek, knowing he would get his voicemail.

"Hey, Derek…it's me. Listen, we were just watching your game – good game, by the way – and we…by 'we' I mean Nora and I, but you probably already know that. Anyway, we saw Casey sitting in the stands. Did you know she was there? I mean, she's wearing your jersey and all, so you have to know, right? And, she's sitting with one of your teammates' girlfriend…Derek, is there something going on you want to tell us about? We thought you just checked on her, and everything was alright and you left her at her place…well, I guess you haven't yet told me that she came to the game with you. It looks that way though. Give me a call back, would ya? Miss ya, son."

* * *

_"Well, Tony, I'm not sure why the Rangers decided to go for the empty net. They're losing six to one. It's very rare that you have a game like this one – where just about every single player on the Leafs team had the game of his life. The defense was an absolute brick wall minus that one goal…"_

_ "And we definitely can't forget about Venturi and McCarthy. They were voted the captains because they pretty much carry the team with their stats, but today…wow. Today was mind-blowing."_

_ "There's three minutes left…and with both first strings on the ice can they…"_

_ "And we have Cruz passing it to Daniels, but, oh man! The puck went wide of his stick…and…right onto the stick of Venturi!"_

_ "Can he do it?! Can he…he does! Venturi shoots from center-ice! He has his second hat trick of the night! How about that! Hats flood the ice! This is something spectacular! The Leafs fans who decided to come to this game probably didn't realize they were in for such a treat!"_

Derek was smiling as his teammates flooded him, along with the hats that suddenly littered the ice. He felt their pats of congratulations all over him – his helmet, his shoulders, his chest – basically anywhere they could reach through their gloves.

There were only two-and-a-half minutes left in the game now; so the coach decided to call the first string back – especially with a lead of seven to one.

The water boy walked up to Derek and shoved the nose of the Gatorade bottle through his mask.

Steven sat down next to him, and after he received a drink, he nudged Derek with his shoulder. "We are definitely celebrating tonight."

Derek nodded, his grin plastered on his face.

The next thing they all knew, the final buzzer had sounded and the game was over. The Leafs fans who were there, even though this wasn't their home stadium, had all come down to the first row, and started chanting Derek's name again.

"What are they crazy…this isn't our stadium." Derek said, watching all of them.

"Dude, who gives a damn? Just go. You had an amazing game. Go give them what they want." Steven said, shoving his shoulder.

Derek shrugged as he skated out onto the ice, his fist above the wall, and almost every one of the fans fist-pumping him. Eventually, the smile he wore on his face wasn't _as forced_ as it had been. He really didn't like coming in to other teams' stadiums and doing this – though this was the first time, he just didn't like the fact of the matter. It just seemed wrong.

"Come on! Let's go down there!"

Casey's eyes went wide, "Why-why do we need to go down there?"

Kenzie stopped mid-stride and stared at her, "Why do you think? We're probably his biggest supporters here! Let's go before we miss him!"

"I doubt that…" Casey started to protest, but Kenzie looped her arm through Casey's again and practically dragged her down the stairs.

When Derek passed them, he fist pumped Kenzie, but mouthed, "Thanks, Case," since she didn't put her fist out.

Casey furrowed her brows as Kenzie turned to look at her.

"Holy shit, you're clueless." Kenzie said as she took one look at Casey's reaction and started laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Casey asked.

Kenzie gave a short laugh this time, "You'll find out soon enough at the rate we're going."

"Oh, I have a voicemail…" Casey said, trailing off as she stared at her phone.

Kenzie put her hand over the screen, "Leave it, girl, you'll never hear it in here anyway."

Casey nodded, "You're right," and she put the phone back in her pocket.

By this time, the Leafs had gone back to the locker room, where most of the guys were getting changed, showered, and finally, sitting down to have their meeting. Fortunately, all Coach Williams did was congratulate them on their win, and tell them to enjoy their night – but he would see them in the early morning again.

"Oh, Venturi, McCarthy, you're on conference with me today." Coach said, as they were all walking out.

Steven and Derek shared a look of exasperation, but nodded and walked down with Coach to the press room.

"Derek! Derek Venturi, over here!" came the shouts of several reporters sitting in the shadows of the many cameras and lights in the rest of the room.

Fortunately, Derek had been through many of these before, and he knew that he didn't have to acknowledge any one of them specifically – a question was going to be shouted in three…two…

"Derek, with a hat trick in the first six minutes of the game, can you tell us what was different about this game than all the others?"

"Well, with the rivalry that the Leafs hold with the Sabres, I think it's only fair to treat the rest of the New York teams accordingly." And he gave his trademark smirk also. This earned him somewhat of a chuckle from the crowd.

"Can you tell us how it felt getting a hat trick in the first six minutes?" A different reporter shouted – this one was a male.

Derek shrugged, "How is it supposed to feel? It was amazing. It was great. It's pretty rare that hat tricks are attained in a game, period. And to get one in the first six minutes of a game…well, I do believe that's a record. One that I am very proud to hold."

"I think you mean another one!" Someone from out in the shadows shouted.

This time, Steven piped up, "Please, let's not pump his head up more than it already is. It's already a fight getting him through some doors!"

The two best friends and co-captains exchanged a look and smiles, and Derek gave Steven a playful shoulder shove.

"Alright, alright. I think that's all the questions we'll be taking tonight. We look forward to the game tomorrow, and will be prepared for the Rangers to hit us hard – harder than we might even anticipate." Coach Williams said, and all three men got up.

Unfortunately, they were not quick enough to escape the inevitable question, "Derek! Derek, one last question, who was the woman wearing your jersey with Steven McCarthy's girlfriend, and why did you thank her?"

After a short pause, Steven said, "Oh, she's one of McKenzie's friends."

"So, she heard you're single? Why pick _your_ jersey instead of Steven's?" Another reporter quickly shouted – this one another female.

Steven laughed, "Please, McKenzie wouldn't have allowed her to wear my jersey – my head might have gotten too big if that had happened." And, with a wink to the sea of shadows in front of them, the three men piled out with Steven's subtle hand on Derek's back – making sure his legs could move. When Steven glanced at Derek, he looked pale, his mouth slightly open, and Steven _never_ thought he would ever see Derek, _Derek Venturi_, speechless. That's why Steven had piped up.

* * *

**_Busted! Oh man! What could possibly happen now?! ;)_**

**_As per usual, thank you for sticking with me by reviewing, following &amp; favoriting! _**

**_I know it doesn't seem like it via my odd update times, but I do appreciate it!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Derek, with a hat trick in the first six minutes of the game, can you tell us what was different about this game than all the others?"_

Nora looked up from wrestling with Simon for him to put a shirt on to see the post-game interviews – featuring Derek and the co-captain, Steven.

_"Well, with the rivalry that the Leafs hold with the Sabres, I think it's only fair to treat the rest of the New York teams accordingly."_ And, she noticed he smirked also. She smiled and rolled her eyes – typical of her step-son.

_"Can you tell us how it felt getting a hat trick in the first six minutes?"_

_"How is it supposed to feel? It was amazing. It was great. It's pretty rare that hat tricks are attained in a game, period. And to get one in the first six minutes of a game…well, I do believe that's a record. One that I am very proud to hold."_

_ "I think you mean another one!"_

Nora watched as this time, his co-captain added, _"Please, let's not pump his head up more than it already is. It's already a fight getting him through some doors!"_

Nora clapped for Steven, laughing.

_"Alright, alright. I think that's all the questions we'll be taking tonight…"_ Nora zoned out the coach's final speech to re-focus on Simon – who she realized was across the living room, dangling from a table with a potted plant on it.

"Simon! Get away from there!" She jumped up, as quickly as she could, and fortunately reached him in time to safely get him down and manage to save the plant.

As she was resetting the plant to its original position, she heard, _"Derek! Derek, one last question, who was the woman wearing your jersey with Steven McCarthy's girlfriend, and why did you thank her?"_

And, just when Nora whipped around, wide-eyed to look at the T.V., right after the sentence had been uttered by a reporter, Steven, remote clearly in hand, changed the channel.

"Steven!" Nora screeched, and ran toward him to get the remote. Something in her told her that she _had_ to see Derek's reaction to this.

Unfortunately, Steven, being only a toddler, thought of this as a fun game of keep away, and he jumped up, running through the living room, dining room, and into the kitchen, and back around.

By the time Nora had gotten the remote back, the segment was over, and the station had moved on to highlights and recaps of the game.

Nora looked down at Simon, out of breath, "whose side are you on?"

The little boy shrugged and ran away, giggling.

Turning the T.V. off, Nora threw the remote down, rolled her eyes, and with a smile on her face, chased him.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Derek slumped against the nearest wall, running his hands through his hair, "I can't believe I just clammed up like that."

Steven scoffed and crossed his arm over his chest, "Yeah, me either. If they weren't assuming the worst then, they sure as hell are now."

"What am I going to do? What if…" suddenly, Derek's eyes went wide and he frantically dug his phone out of his bag.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" He mumbled to himself.

"What, D? What's wrong?"

Derek flipped the screen up to show Steven that he had a voicemail. "Fuck, dude, what if it's the parents and they saw that bullshit interview?!"

"Dude, calm down," Steven said, looking at his watch, "we just ended the interview a couple minutes ago, and that voicemail came in over half-an-hour ago. Besides, you aren't even sure it is one of your parents."

Derek took a couple deep breaths and nodded, dialing his voicemail box.

_"Hey, Derek…it's me. Listen, we were just watching your game – good game, by the way – and we…by 'we' I mean Nora and me, but you probably already knew that. Anyway, we saw Casey sitting in the stands. Did you know she was there? I mean, she's wearing your jersey and all, so you have to know, right? And, she's sitting with one of your teammates' girlfriend…Derek, is there something going on you want to tell us about? We thought you just checked on her, and everything was alright and you left her at her place…well, I guess you haven't yet told me that she came to the game with you. It looks that way though. Give me a call back, would ya? Miss ya, son."_

"SHIT!" Derek yelled, chucking the phone across the floor and running his hands through his hair again.

"What? Who was it? What'd they say? Wait…I know that look. It was your dad, wasn't it? And, lemme guess…he noticed Casey at the game. No, hold on…your face says it's worse than that…oh, shit. It was both of them, wasn't it?"

Derek nodded, knowing that Steven was all-too-familiar with this.

"Derek!" both men turned and heard Casey call for them, with Kenzie right next to her.

"Moment of truth, bro. Your parents might not have seen that bullshit interview, but there's a good chance she did."

Steven stood, leaving Derek where he had somewhat crumbled toward the floor, smiled, and met Kenzie halfway, wrapping her up in a hug.

"How's Casey?" he asked, whispering, as Casey walked past them to Derek.

"Clueless – completely clueless." Kenzie replied.

Steven nodded, releasing her from the hug, but still holding her around the waist. He had a feeling he would want to watch for this.

"Derek? Derek, what's wrong?" Casey asked, kneeling in front of him.

Clearing his throat, Derek asked, "Did you get a voicemail from Nora?"

Casey furrowed her brows and shook her head, "No, but, then again, I haven't checked my phone in a while. Why? Did you?"

Derek shook his head, "No, I was just wondering. Calm down, Space-Case."

"D, I am calm. You're the one who's freaking out. First there was the interview, and now…this…" she motioned with her hands, causing Derek to laugh and wrap an arm around her as she settled in next to him.

"For a smart person, Case, you're pretty clueless."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Casey said, shoving him.

Derek chuckled, as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"So, why did you freak out in that interview…all they asked, well, I guess more like assumed was who I was to…."

Then, Casey's mouth stopped, and that usually meant her brain was working.

Derek turned so that he was face to face with her, as a hint of tears started to develop in her eyes.

"Case…Casey, what are you thinking?"

As Casey's eyes met his, she shoved his hands off of her, "God! Derek! Does the thought of us being together disgust you _that_ much!? I mean you turned _so_ pale! It's no wonder you couldn't focus, or think….or…or…"

With his hands back on Casey's shoulders, and one look at Steven and Kenzie, who were smiling uncontrollably, Derek knew what he should do.

When he turned around, he was smiling.

"What? Why are you smiling? I…"

But Casey never got to finish her sentence, and Derek didn't give a damn because this was so much better than listening to her theories about him.

This kiss wasn't gentle, soft, or anything like Casey probably pictured kissing would be like.

No, with this kiss, _their first kiss_, Derek poured everything he…_felt_…into it – forcing his hands to stay on her waist, and keeping down the laugh that was coming up as he thought about what must be going through Casey's mind so he didn't have to break this kiss.

Kenzie and Steven cleared their throats loudly, and Derek finally broke the trance.

Casey was heaving, and staring at him, but this time, there weren't tears in her eyes.

No, as much as Derek hated to admit it, he didn't recognize this look Casey was giving him.

At least, the brain on his shoulders didn't, but the one between his legs started to, and it was also starting to _react_.

"Well, _that_ didn't take long." Steven said, as he and Kenzie high-fived.

Derek rolled his eyes.

"I can see why you like him so much." Casey said, pointing to him.

Derek smiled, "He kinda reminds me of me."

Casey shook her head, "No, they kinda remind us of us."

Derek laughed, and when he stopped, he put his forehead next to Casey's. "Does that mean _you've_ thought about us, and it doesn't disgust you?"

Casey smiled sheepishly, "Of course, D…I've thought about it a lot these past couple days…"

"Wait," Derek said, as he pushed off her so he could look her in the eye, "exactly how long have you thought about an 'us?'"

"What do you mean?" Casey asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Casey, did you think about us being…together before…before these last couple of days?"

Casey shrugged, "Well, not really…I mean, I hadn't seen you in a while and…"

"Goddamnit!" Derek shouted, running his hands over his face and through his hair.

"What, D? What is it?"

"Oh, shit." Steven and Kenzie said in unison.

"You've got hero syndrome, Case." Derek said, in a defeated voice.

Casey barked a laugh, "What? You think I think of you as Superman or something? That's crazy! You don't wear tights!"

Derek rolled his eyes. _Of course_ she would make a decent joke at a time like this. He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders again, "No, Case, not Superman, but I did, 'save,' you from those assholes at that restaurant, and Jesse. You've got hero syndrome. You don't actually like _me,_ just what I _did_."

"That's ridiculous!" Casey said, flailing her arms again.

"Oh, yeah?" Derek asked, quirking an eyebrow, "Then tell me how long you've felt this way."

At her silence, Derek pushed off of her and punched the wall, "That's what I thought, Case. You can't tell me – which means the feelings aren't _real_. It's hero syndrome."

"Then why did _you_ kiss _me_?" Casey asked.

With a bowed head, Derek brought his eyes up to hers, "Because…because my feelings are real, Case."

Casey laughed again, "No way! Since when does Derek Venturi do feelings?!"

Derek looked somewhat pained, even though Casey was laughing, "Since now."

And he was fully aware that was the same response he had given Truman and Vicky when they asked him since when was he so protective of Casey.

They stared at each other for what felt like forever.

"Okay, so if I have this so-called 'hero-syndrome, how long does it take to get over it?"

Derek shrugged, "It depends on how serious it is. Maybe once we tell my dad and Nora what happened, you should move in there for a little while..."

"What? No! I don't want to move back under their roof, Derek."

"Casey, you need some time away from me, and you're not going to get that by moving in with me after this trip is over."

Casey rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "I'm not having this argument here, or anymore. I can't believe I'm even saying this, but what's it going to take to convince you that my feelings are real?"

Derek shrugged, "Considering you can't, Case, there's nothing I can say that will prove to me that your feelings are real."

"Well, challenge accepted. I'm going to show you that they are real."

Derek chuckled, his brows raised, "Oh yeah? And, when I prove that they aren't, you have to move in with the parents until this hero-syndrome blows over."

"Alright, fine, and if I prove that they are then you…"

* * *

_**Alright, readers:**_

_**As a thank you, I would like your opinion to what Casey should ask for &amp; I'll put the one that I can write with into my next chapter – giving you credit for the idea in the author's note.**_

_**Sound good?**_

_**(Just keep in mind, Casey will already be having a relationship with him to prove that her feelings are real, and she'll be moving in with him if she does; so she won't ask for that either. Also, this Casey won't ask for shopping trip/money/etc because she's still used to living on a budget).**_

_**So, PM/Review &amp; tell me what you want/think Casey should ask for. **_

_**Again, thank you for sticking with me!**_

_**It is truly appreciated!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay, so, I have two things to say in this author's note. The first is I'd like to give a big SHOUT OUT &amp; THANK YOU TO  
Hoshi-Naito  
for the inspiring this chapter, reviewing, and sticking with me throughout sporadic updates.  
It is very much appreciated!  
Second is that I'm so sorry for mixing up Simon's and Steven's names in the last chapter and I hope it wasn't too confusing.**_

* * *

Steven and Kenzie had walked off unnoticed to give Derek and Casey some privacy – well, as much privacy as possible given that they were still eavesdropping.

Casey trailed off; and, for a moment, her eyes ventured to the right – her typical thinking stance, and Derek knew it never usually lasted very long – but once they made contact with his again, she crossed her arms over her chest and _smiled_ (but not genuinely, more like a Cheshire cat), and said, "If I prove that my feelings are real, and we make something of this; then _you_ have to be the one to tell our parents."

Derek's eyebrows went sky high, and he smirked, giving a quick nod before replying, "Alright, deal. But how do you suppose we 'figure this out,' _without_ the 'rents seeing it on television? You do realize you're going to be attempting to take the Leafs' _playboy_ off the market, right?"

Casey almost cursed. She really hadn't thought about that, but then, as she sat there thinking about it, she said, "Well, _Derek_, I suppose we'll just have to be discreet in what we do. I'm sure you're used to that after all those sluts and bimbos you 'hid' from the 'rents in _high school_…let alone college and professionally."

And then _she_ smirked, and Derek ran his tongue along the inside on his mouth, finally forming a smirk as he reciprocated Casey's challenge, "Touché, Case, touché. Sure you're up for that?"

She nodded, a smirk still playing on her lips, "_I_ wasn't the one who couldn't resist everyone in a skirt."

The retort came out before he could turn his filter back on, "I didn't chase you, now did I?"

But, Casey held her ground, "You didn't need to chase me – I was live-in."

Holy shit. Derek didn't want to know where this Casey came from, and even if she _couldn't_ prove – which he was still one-hundred-percent sure that she couldn't – that this wasn't hero-syndrome; he was _definitely_ down to play with this Casey for a while. She was freaking _flirting_ with him!

Suddenly coming back beside Derek, Steven coughed, "Damn, you could cut the tension between you two with a fucking _saw_!"

Kenzie laughed coming back beside Casey, "Steven, knock it off." Then, looking toward Casey, said, "So, did you _resolve_ anything?"

Casey, still staring Derek down shook her head, "Not yet, but I fully intend to." And with that, she turned and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Kenzie shouted.

Casey spun and was walking backwards, a move Derek never thought he'd see _Klutzilla_ accomplish and then she replied, "I need to go find the restroom."

And then, she fucking _winked_.

Steven chuckled beside him, "Dude, you look like you've just seen an alien."

Derek narrowed his eyes at his friend, "I know we're Canadian, but I'm pretty sure the saying is still 'ghost.'"

Steven shook his head, "Nah, dude, ghost is when you're freaking the fuck out. The expression _you_ just wore is when you can't believe what the hell you're seeing – hence alien."

"In my defense, _that_," he pointed down the hallway where Casey just was, "probably _was _an alien – 'cause it certainly as hell was _not_ my stepsister."

"So, what are you going to do?" Steven asked after a short laugh.

"For once, I have no fucking idea." Derek shrugged, "I guess I'll just go with whatever she does." Then he smirked, and actually turned to face Steven now, "It's not like she's going to want to have sex or anything…"

In front of them, Kenzie rolled her eyes and snorted.

Derek looked at her, "What?"

"You really believe that?" She asked indignantly.

Derek frowned, "Believe what?"

"That _that_," she pointed behind her, "Casey is _not_ going to try to have sex with you? _Come on_! I thought _you_ were the one with street smarts…"

Derek was still frowning as he stared at her.

Kenzie rolled her eyes, "You just admitted to her that you're seen as the Leafs' playboy, she's known you _all these years_, and, finally, my personal favourite, she's got a point to prove. So, tell me, Derek, what exactly do you think she thinks is going to be the 'quickest' way to prove her point?"

Derek's jaw dropped, his eyes went wide, and he _felt_ the colour draining from his face.

"Now _that_," Steven added and, out of the corner of his eye, Derek saw Steven's finger point to his face, "is the 'I've seen a ghost,' look."

Derek ran his hands through his hair frantically and started pacing.

"Derek, relax…I'm sure it won't be that bad." Kenzie said.

But he shook his head, "Actually, this is pretty much catastrophic."

Now, Kenzie frowned, "How so?"

Derek stared at her, "Because…normal, boring, un-flirtatious Casey I could handle…but _this_ Casey? Hell."

"Derek, you've fended off women before."

Steven chuckled, "Kenz, it's not the same when it's a woman you actually care about – and, from the looks of it, D, you've _cared_ about Casey for a long fucking time."

Derek glared at him, but didn't deny it.

"Holy shit!" Steven almost yelled – but covered his mouth as the words came out.

Kenzie gasped, her face turning up into a smile.

Derek, though, furrowed his brows, "I thought you two already knew this."

They exchanged a look, and Steven shrugged before saying, "I only knew about now…I didn't know how deep it actually was. It does explain your fascination with blondes, though."

Derek narrowed his eyes; so, Steven continued, "You wouldn't go for the brunettes because you subconsciously knew they wouldn't compare to Casey, and, when you were left disappointed…"

Derek laughed, _loudly_, "Have you been watching Oprah, or reading _Women's Digest_? Wait, no, based on the shit that just came out of your mouth, I would say both." And, he bent over with laughter again.

"Hey, nothing's wrong with either of those." Kenzie stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Of course not…" Derek said, after finally catching his breath, "…if you're a chick!"

Kenzie rolled her eyes, "Actually, I don't watch or read either of those. And neither does he…at least, I don't think he does…"

"Hey!" Steven exhaled, but Kenzie continued as if she hadn't heard him, "But, he is _right_. Our subconscious minds are smarter than we give them credit for."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, what-the-fuck-ever. Can you go see what's taking Casey so damn long?"

Kenzie shot Derek an amused look, "Why? So you two can discuss some more theories from Oprah, and _Women's Digest_ without me?" And without waiting for a response, but laughing, she started in the direction Casey had gone.

Steven and Derek both simultaneously rolled their eyes and muttered, "Chicks."

Finally, when Kenzie was basically clearly out of their sight, Steven and Derek made eye-contact again, "Seriously, though, man, what the hell are you gonna do?"

Derek smiled, sincerely, this time before shrugging and responding, "Enjoy the attention while she's giving it to me. This is Casey. She'll get tired, bored, or just fed up and eventually give up. Hopefully she'll just admit it before the situation gets too fucked up for me to fix and definitely preferably before these two weeks are up…but, either way…"

"It's going to be a long two weeks." Steven and he both finished up together as they looked down the hallway that was now pretty much empty.

* * *

Leaning over the sink, Casey stared at herself in the bathroom mirror, _"What have I done?"_ She mouthed to the reflection, and, fortunately, she was the only one in this restroom. It did help, though, that she had walked far enough away from the crowd to get to a secluded one. She needed some space…from everything; and, to hopefully screw her head on straight.

She knew what she needed to do…but, she had no idea how she was going to pull it off.

She stared at herself in the mirror a while longer as she mentally made her famous lists in her head, but was eventually interrupted by Kenzie entering the restroom.

"There you are." She huffed out a breath, "It took me _forever_ to find this restroom. Why are you in here?"

Casey shot her a pained expression and Kenzie understood, "Aw, honey, the regret comes _after_ the mistake. _Not_ from thinking about it."

Casey sighed, "I just…how am I going to do this?"

Kenzie smiled, "How about you just be 'Casey?'"

Casey shook her head, "No, that won't work. He's right. He _never_ chased me. He's never even _acted_ interested in me…in fact," Casey said, lifting her head up as though a light bulb had just gone on over top of it, "how do I know _his_ feelings are real? He never even had a serious girlfriend before Sally…I mean, him and Kendra were _kind of_ serious, but…"

"Casey!" Kenzie shouted, walking up to her and putting her hands on Casey's shoulders – giving her a light shake. "You were rambling again."

Casey felt the blush creep onto her cheeks, "Oh, sorry."

Kenzie backed off a little, closed her eyes, and exhaled. She still had a light hold on Casey's shoulders as she looked back into her eyes and said, "Look, I know this is going to be hard for you to understand, but just trust me, okay? Just be _Casey_; because if you want to prove your _feelings_ are real – then you have to show him your _feelings_ – not give him what you think he wants."

"So, I shouldn't…" Casey's eyes scanned the restroom, even though she already knew – for a fact – that they were the only two in there, before returning to Kenzie's eyes, "You know…try to have…"

Kenzie let out a short laugh, completely releasing Casey so it wouldn't _totally_ be in her face, and shook her head, "Is that your _feelings_, or what you think he wants?"

Casey snorted, "What I know he wants…or, is going to want…at least eventually, anyway."

Kenzie sighed, "What was that first part?"

"What I know he wants…?" Casey looked at her skeptically.

Kenzie's eyebrows shot up, "And, what did I _just_ say?"

Casey rolled her eyes, "To let my feelings do the talking…but what if those aren't enough?"

Kenzie smiled, "Casey, do you trust me?"

"Well, I don't know…you knew Steven and Derek before you me; so…"

"Casey!"

"Alright, alright…yes, I trust you. From what I've seen, you're pretty smart…and you've been nice to me…"

Kenzie blew out a breath, "Alright, enough…before my head won't fit through the door. Come on, let's go find the guys. They're probably starving."

Casey nodded and they headed out of the restroom, but just as they got to the door, Kenzie spun around to face Casey again, "Oh, but Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"How do I say this…some of that _enthusiasm_ for wanting to have sex…won't hurt. At all."

Casey smiled as Kenzie opened the door behind her and gave a short nod, "Noted."

Both women exited the restroom as Kenzie said, "Good…because I think it will do Derek some good to get a taste of his own medicine."

Casey laughed as Kenzie winked at her and soon enough, Kenzie joined in.

Yes, Casey was definitely glad to have a friend in Kenzie.

* * *

_**Whoa! That was intense!  
So, who's excited for some more UST?! Haha!  
I mean, come on…you didn't think Casey wouldn't go through with the freak-out of her new "rising to the challenge" behaviour, did you?  
Keep in mind, too, that she did used to work for that "restaurant" … ;)**_

_**As per usual, THANK YOU to all my readers, followers, favorite-ers, PMers, and reviewers for your support! As mentioned earlier, it is noticed, VERY MUCH appreciated, and keeping this story going!**_

_**Until next time, my wonderful readers. :)**_

_**P.S., I sincerely apologize if I offended anyone with the "I know we're Canadian, but I'm pretty sure the saying is still 'ghost.'" line. I do know that some of our expressions (Canadian &amp; American) are different but wasn't sure if this one was or not...or if anybody really says this anymore because I haven't heard it in a while either.  
ANYWAY. I apologize if I offended you as that was completely not my intention.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"So, I vote that we all go back to the hotel, get changed, and head to the closest club for a double date." Kenzie declared with a single clap of her hands as she and Casey walked back to the guys.

Casey let out a sharp laugh, "How good a dancer is Steven?"

Derek shot her a glare, knowing where the rest of that question was going.

As Kenzie answered with a shrug, Casey stuck her tongue out at him, "He's alright; I suppose. We don't really go out clubbing – since that's usually for singles looking to pick someone up."

"Hey! I'm a damn good dancer." Steven protested.

"I'm not saying you're not," Kenzie countered, "all I'm saying is, I haven't really seen you dance."

"Relax, dude," Derek back him a back-hand to the chest, keeping his hand there as Derek looked at the women, "Casey would say that I'm a horrible dancer."

"Well, Der, you kinda are." Casey replied, sheepishly.

Steven and Kenzie laughed as Derek protested, "No, I'm not, Case – I just don't do your 'fancy dancing.'" He put air quotes around 'fancy dancing,' and realized the possible jab that that retort carried after it was already too late.

Casey, though, took it in stride, squaring her shoulders and narrowing her eyes at him, "Yeah, well, my 'fancy dancing'" she mimicked his air quotes, "is better than your attempt of the stanky leg any day."

Derek's jaw dropped as Kenzie and Steven laughed loudly again. Since when the hell did _Casey_ have good comebacks?

Derek locked his jaw and glared at Casey shaking his head. She smirked as she returned his glare and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I do believe that's Casey one; Derek zero."

Whether Steven or Kenzie said that, neither Casey nor Derek could tell – they were circling each other much as they had done that time when they had to divide up the house while they were staying home alone.

"O-okay, you two, I think it's time to keep walking…" Kenzie said, as she grabbed Casey by the shoulders and started steering her back in the direction of the hotel.

"Yeah, I agree." Steven said, as he did the same with Derek.

Once they had been walking for a while, and Derek and Casey had seemed to calm down; McKenzie and Steven released their holds on their friends and went back to holding hands. Steven and McKenzie also took the lead once again, and Derek and Casey were left to trail somewhat behind.

After a short moment, Casey's attitude shifted and Derek watched from the corner of his eye as she squared her shoulders – as if she was mentally preparing herself for something, and hell, maybe she was – and looked down.

From his angle, Derek couldn't tell what she was looking at; but he soon found out as he felt a hand wrap around his own. Sure enough, he looked down and saw that Casey had initiated the joining of their hands.

Not only were he and Casey holding hands, but _she_ had initiated it! No matter how many times Derek told himself to calm down, it just wasn't working.

Derek leaned in close and whispered into her ear, "I don't know what you've done with the old Casey, but you can fucking keep her." And he pulled away with his signature smirk on his face.

Casey smirked too, giving a short nod, "Noted."

Due to the conversation, they hadn't realized the crowd had picked up around them – since it was now going on one in the morning and the night crowd was coming out.

Suddenly, Casey was getting bumped and bombarded and people didn't even care that she and Derek were – or, had been, anyway – holding hands.

"Derek!" Casey had to yell when they got separated.

"Case!" Derek yelled back for her as he weaved and elbowed through the crowd, and since he was a muscled hockey player, it was a lot easier for him to do than Casey. He mumbled _excuse me's_ and _sorry's_ as he passed people; so he wouldn't totally look like a jerk. And, he was fortunately able to catch up to her as she had stood in the same spot – not moving, and halting her attempt to cut through the crowd.

"Come on." Derek said, as his left arm went behind her back to wrap around her waist – and he was surprised when he felt her arm around his back too.

"Thank you." Casey muttered into his shoulder as she brought her body closer to his. Not only was the crowd picking up, but the temperature was also going down. "Are we going to try to get a cab?" Casey asked him.

Derek shook his head, "No. What will take us a couple minutes walking would take us a couple hours with a cab – and that's _if_ you can hail one at this hour. Most of them are being taken up by the people clubbing, or on their own way home from the game."

Casey nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder.

And, Derek couldn't tell what this newfound feeling in his chest was – but he liked it.

When they arrived at the hotel, Steven and Kenzie we waiting for them in the lobby, "There you two are!" Steven said, as he walked up to them with McKenzie trailing behind.

"How'd you guys make it back so quick?" Casey asked.

They exchanged a look before both glancing at Derek, who huffed out a breath and wouldn't look into her eyes, "Well, Space-Case, it probably had something to do with the fact that they knew how crowds get around here and held on to each other early. Also, they're assholes who bump back a hell of a lot harder if bumped into."

Kenzie and Steven shot Derek looks, but the second sentence – according to Casey's facial expressions – did make Casey feel better.

"Casey, if you need or want to borrow anything just let me know." Kenzie said, as she winked at Casey.

"Actually, that might be a good idea. All I really have to party in is my old uniform from the restaurant I worked at…"

"Fucking hell no you're not wearing that, Case." Came Derek's response beside her.

Casey pointed a thumb in his direction, "And that's what I guessed he would say…are you sure you don't mind?"

"Nonsense." Kenzie said, waving a dismissive hand through the air, walking up to Casey and joining their arms at the elbow. "I'll take you up to our room."

Steven looked at Derek, "So, this means after I grab my stuff, I can crash in your room 'til they're ready?"

"That's probably a good idea." Derek said, and Steven definitely caught the threatening tone of voice he used.

Casey and Kenzie took the elevator and Steven and Derek took the stairs. The latter two beat the women to the hall with the rooms, and Steven darted into his to get his change of clothes before walking back into Derek's room.

"So, we need to talk." Steven said.

Derek was loosening his tie from around his neck, taking it off, and beginning to unbutton the dress shirt he had on. "Fuck, dude, we are _not_ having a conversation while either of us is getting changed."

"Then stop." Steven's reply came out quick and harsh, and when Derek turned to face him, Steven's arms were crossed over his chest.

"Alright, what's your deal?" Derek asked, narrowing his eyebrows as he came down from next to his bed.

"My deal," Steven said calmly, "is trying to figure out what the hell you're doing."

"Like I said, I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts."

"And what happens if you prove it is hero syndrome? I don't want to have to pull you from some damn slump when your heart gets broken."

"You sound like a fucking chick." Derek said, his own arms now crossed over his chest.

"Only because you're acting like one, _bro_."

"I'm not having this conversation with you anymore. It's my life; I'll do what I want."

Steven snorted, "Yeah, because those aren't famous last words."

"Look," Derek said, getting up in to Steven's face now, "don't tell me how to run my fucking life or my relationships. Understood?"

"No." Steven held his ground. "You've been hanging around Mark too damn much. You're starting to think like him too. All you've ever had recently were bar sluts and hockey bunnies who were way too fucking easy. No emotions, no attachments just a fuck 'em and leave 'em. But we both know _damn well_ Casey's not like that. You're invested in this, man. You have feelings for her. You have for a long time. That's a good thing, but this? Going down this road is not. This idiotic challenge you've got going on with her is…"

"…Something we've _always_ done." Derek retorted. "You may know me, _a little_. And, you may have figured out that I've had feelings for Casey for quite some time now, but you have _no idea_ what our relationship is like. We weren't like you and Kenzie – who just moved in after you were adults. She moved in when we were still teenagers – freshman in high school, actually – we spent way too fucking much time together. This challenge that you call idiotic is how we've _always _communicated. We've pulled shit like this since the first time we even _met_. So, for your information, this is not idiotic. This challenge will help her realize her feelings aren't real."

"And what if they are, D? You ready to commit…and to _Casey_ no less? See, I'm not just worried about _one extreme_ in this situation – I'm worried about _both_. On one hand, you'll figure out she really does have hero-syndrome and her feelings aren't real…even after she tried to convince you they were. But on the other? You'll figure out they _are_ real…and the only serious relationship you've _ever_ had was that girl you told me about in high school. What was her name again?"

"Sally." Derek said, still glaring at him.

"Right, yeah, Sally – who you admitted you only liked because she reminded you a hell of a lot like Casey. So, tell me D, which answer do you want? 'Cause in all honesty, both are freaking _me_ the fuck out."

Derek exhaled, ran his hands through his hair and somehow landed flopping on the couch. "I don't fucking know how I want this to turn out, okay? All I know is, it'll be nice while it lasts because I'll finally have her attention in a way that she doesn't hate me, want to throw something at me, want to kill me, or all of the above."

"And, dude, how the hell are you going to explain this to the media?"

Derek smirked at him, "You already took care of that for me. She's a friend of Kenzie's. It's not a lie…"

"…But it's not the full truth either. What happens if someone recognizes the two of you from your school days? Or, fuck, if either of your _parents_ sees you? What then, D?"

"Look, dude," Derek shot up, irritation coursing through him as he once again ran his hands through his hair, "I don't fucking know. Stop asking me these shitty scenario questions! I'll cross that bridge if and when I get to them. Right now, we don't fucking know _what's_ going to happen."

Steven frowned. "You didn't think this through."

"I never think anything through." Derek retorted.

"My point exactly." Steven countered, standing now too. "Alright, alright." He said, throwing his hands up in defense, "I don't know what's going to happen either, 'cause frankly, Casey's a hard chick to read…"

Derek rolled his eyes, "You got that right."

But Steven went on as if he hadn't spoken, "…But, just know that I've got your back through whatever happens. Brothers?" He gave a short nod toward Derek and held out his hand.

Derek smiled and nodded, "Yeah, brothers." And they joined in one of those team handshakes and half-hugs.

* * *

"Oh, yeah!" Casey said, snapping her fingers. "I never did check that voicemail."

And she dug her phone out of her pocket, dialed her voicemail and put her pass code in.

_"Hey, Casey! It's mom…of course. I'm sure you recognize my voice…anyway, we saw you at Derek's game! It was a great game, wasn't it?! But…that's not really what I wanted to ask you about. Why were you wearing his jersey, Casey? And…since when do you go to his games at all? Are the two of you hanging out now? What's going on with that? Oh! And, how's everything going with your dancing? Is Jesse still as amazing as he was when the two of you were at Gran's? Okay, well…just give me a call back soon. Love you, Casey."_

Casey felt all the colour drain from her face as she let the phone fall out of her hand. Her jaw dropped along with it and her eyes were wide.

"Casey?" Kenzie asked, turning around after hearing the thumping of the phone hitting the floor. "What's wrong?"

But, Casey couldn't respond to her – no words were able to be formed just yet.

"Casey? Casey, what's…?" Kenzie took a look at the phone on the floor, quickly picked it up and pressed it to her ear.

"_Press seven to erase message; press nine to save it; press zero for more options._"

Kenzie pressed zero, _"Press one if you would like to listen to your messages. Press…"_

After pressing one, and pressing nine to skip a few, Kenzie found the message that had rendered Casey speechless.

When the message ended, she quickly pressed the save button and scrolled through Casey's contacts until she found Derek's number.

He picked up on the third ring, "Casey?"

"No, but we've got a problem." Kenzie replied.

"What's wrong?" Derek was immediately on high alert, "Where's Casey? Is she okay…"

"She's in the middle of the room freaking out, Derek. She just listened to a voicemail from her mother."

"Fuck."

"My sentiments exactly. She was asking questions – _a lot of fucking questions._"

"I'll be right there." Derek said, before he hung up. He showed up not even a minute later, knocking frantically on the door.

Kenzie opened it and he rushed right in and unbeknownst to Derek or Casey, Kenzie slipped out of the room to give them some privacy.

Casey was on the couch crying silent tears – staring at the phone she had thrown across the room when Kenzie had handed it back to her.

Derek sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"What am I going to do, Derek? I'm not ready to talk to her…and now I have to not only explain what happened to me…but also…_us_…"

Derek shook his head, "No, you don't."

Casey stared at him, "Well, if you have any ideas, I'm listening."

"Just ignore it until it gets closer to when we head back; then call her and say you're sorry, but you're really busy and it slipped your mind."

Casey shot him a look, "Derek, my mother knows me…"

Derek shook his head, "No, Case, you've been distant with us ever since you got your injury…plus you like _never_ lie; so she'll believe you."

"You…" Casey sniffled, "you _really_ think that'll work?"

Derek nodded, "I know it will. Just ignore it for now and when it gets closer to the time we head back together; call her back, tell her your life is great and that you're sorry but you were busy. That way it's not technically a lie, but it's not the whole truth either. Even _you_ can pull that off." And then he smirked at her for the obvious jab.

She nudged him in the shoulder with her own, "Thanks, but how do you know my life will be great?"

Derek snorted as he stood up, "Please, princess, you'll be living with me."

Casey rolled her eyes, snorting herself, "Yeah because it was _so great_ the first time around."

Derek shrugged, walking back toward the door, "Yeah, but this time I can already imagine will be much more…_fun_." And when he said the word "fun" he turned and smirked at her.

She quickly grabbed one of the couch pillows while Derek opened the door and hid everything behind it but his face – sticking his tongue out at her as he watched the pillow come sailing in his direction. He closed the door, just as the pillow hit it.

Casey heard his laughter from the other side of the door.

* * *

_**Wow! This is the longest chapter I think I've ever written for one of my stories to date!**_

_**Hopefully you enjoyed :)**_

_**Thank you to all who have favorite, followed, messaged, and reviewed!**_

_**Until next chapter…**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Do _you_ think it'll work?" Casey asked Kenzie as Kenzie was staring at herself in the mirror of Derek and Casey's bathroom. Casey was leaning up against the door already ready to go. Hey, when Derek's your ride to school, and he threatens to leave you _he means it_. Casey learned that the hard way a couple times.

"Do I think what will work?" Kenzie asked without looking at her.

Casey glared at her, and at the silence, Kenzie finally turned around. Kenzie let out a short laugh, "Oh, you mean Derek's plan?"

"I knew you were eavesdropping."

Kenzie shrugged, applying a little more mascara, "Of course we were eavesdropping, but it's not like these are conversations Steven and I haven't had before. Yes, I think it'll work."

"You and Steven had this conversation before?"

Kenzie spun on her heel, which, even by Casey's last job's standards were _way too _high. "How to tell the parents? Is that a legit question?"

Casey sheepishly shrugged, looking away from her.

Kenzie walked up to Casey and put her hands on Casey's shoulders, "Casey, _trust him._ I'm willing to bet he's had _plenty_ experience fooling the parents before, right? And that's not exactly a skill you _lose_…unfortunately for his future kids…"

Casey snorted, "Please! Derek doesn't want kids!"

Kenzie quirked an eyebrow, "Have you asked him that?"

Casey shook her head, "No, but he was pretty adamant."

"When? When he was like fifteen? What fifteen-year-old-guy _does_ want kids? They're still trying to figure out _girls_."

Casey stared at her, and Kenzie sighed, "Casey, I'm going to say this one last time, just trust him, okay? I think he knows what he's doing, he thinks he knows what he's doing, and…that's really all that matters."

Casey snorted again, crossing her arms over her chest, and rolling her eyes, "I distinctly remember one of the last times Derek thought he knew what he was doing, we were trying to sneak out of the house to a party and almost got busted."

"Right, _almost_. Wait, he convinced you to try to sneak out even back then?!"

Casey shook her head, "No, more like I blackmailed him with the good old, 'if you don't take me I'm ratting you out,' and we were seniors at the time."

Kenzie laughed, "Way to go, Casey! I didn't know you had that in you."

Casey smiled, "Neither did I until I did it, but needless to say, since it was such a close call, we didn't do anything like that again."

"But Derek still went?"

Casey stared at her, "How'd you know?"

Kenzie shrugged, "Seems like something Derek would do." Then, she slammed whatever other cosmetic she had been applying at the time and turned to look at Casey again. "Ready?"

Casey nodded, "Although I'm not too sure about this skirt. I'm going to freeze to death."

Kenzie snorted as she walked out the door, "Please, Casey. Derek wouldn't let that happen."

Casey rolled her eyes and let the door slam behind her.

* * *

"Why do women always taking _forever_ to get ready?"

Derek stared at him from the chair across from Steven's in the lobby.

Steven snorted, "C'mon, dude, it wasn't an insult. You grew up with how many of 'em?"

Derek held four fingers up.

"Exactly! So, why does it take them so long?"

Derek shrugged, "I don't think we'll ever know, man…"

And, like some cliché movie scene, that is precisely when he and Steven heard heels clicking on the floor from the direction of the elevators and, though the lobby was pretty well packed, they just _knew_ it was Casey and Kenzie.

"Holy _shit_." The two said in unison as they stood up.

Both girls were dressed in heels, miniskirts, blouses, black leather jackets, and hoop earrings. Kenzie chose a red blouse, silver/gray coloured scarf, black skirt, and red heels to match; while Casey's blouse was a dark green, and her shoes were black at the top, but the entire wedge was green.

Steven nudged Derek, "Well, look at it this way, man, you definitely won't lose Casey. Those shoes are like a highlighter."

Derek, speechless for once in his life, could only nod.

Steven smiled as Kenzie walked up to him and embraced her, "Hey, babe, you look… breathtaking."

Kenzie beamed. "Thanks, not so bad yourself."

Meanwhile, as Casey walked up to Derek, he smirked at her, "You're going to freeze, Case."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Thank you! That's what I tried to tell her," and she threw a hand in Kenzie's direction, "but she wouldn't listen to me."

Then, Kenzie's eyes settled on Steven and Derek – or, more specifically, what they were wearing.

Steven had on a red dress shirt, silver tie, black slacks, and a black leather jacket. And Derek was dressed the same, only his shirt was, of course, green.

Casey stared at the three of them, but then her gaze landed on Kenzie, "I thought you picked out my outfit randomly. When did you three have time to plan this?"

Kenzie shrugged, pointing a thumb toward Steven, "He texted me while we were getting ready and told me where we were going.

Casey shoved Derek lightly in the shoulder, "And you didn't tell me where we were going because?"

Derek laughed, "You weren't on the need-to-know list."

Casey quirked an eyebrow, "What is this? Three versus one?"

The three of them shook their heads, and Casey threw her hands up in defeat, beginning to walk away.

"Hey, Case! Casey!" Derek said, walking after her, "Where are you going?"

"Back up to my room. I'm not really in a celebrating mood anymore."

Derek sighed, and leaned in quickly so that Casey wouldn't have time to react, "Come on, Space-Case, this is a surprise for you."

"Really?"

Derek nodded, and their faces were only inches apart from each other.

"Please don't kiss…here." Steven groaned, and then yelled, "Ow!" after Casey and Derek heard a smacking sound.

Casey and Derek chuckled as they intertwined hands and walked back toward the other couple.

"So, where are we going?" Casey asked.

"You'll see when we get there."

When they got outside, the girls hugged themselves closely, and Derek and Steven each wrapped one of their arms around the girls – both to keep them warm, and to keep them close.

"Wow…this is a lot of people."

Derek smirked, "Well, yeah, Casey, it's New York City on a Saturday night…after a hockey game."

"That they lost." Steven said, and they were close enough that he and Derek high-fived.

Kenzie and Casey rolled their eyes, smiles playing on their lips.

"Everyone's either out trying to forget, trying to have fun, avoid someone else, or all of the above." Derek said then.

"People do that?"

Derek looked at her now, "Yeah, Case, when they're not busting their ass for _assholes_ people do."

"But it doesn't make sense. Why not just go home and go to sleep or something?"

Derek chuckled, leaning into Casey so his mouth was by her ear, "Once a keener, always a keener, huh?"

Casey shoved him, but was instantly cold; so she ended up pulling him right back.

"That's the first time you've ever done that."

"I have a feeling I'm going to be full of surprises tonight."

Derek stared at her, mouth slightly agape.

"Anyway, why aren't we taking a taxi? It's _freezing."_

Derek shook his head quickly, and responded, "Case, there are way too many fucking people out here to take a taxi. It'll take us longer to flag one down than it would to get there walking. Plus, once we actually caught one, people don't give a damn in this city. They'll walk in front of buses, taxis, you name it. So either they don't give a damn, or they're just batshit crazy."

"I'm going with both." Steven said.

Derek laughed and nodded.

Finally, after about half-an-hour, and a lot of elbows flying, feet crushing, and waist squeezing, they stopped in front of a restaurant.

Casey gasped, "We are not going here! This place is like crazy expensive!"

Kenzie sighed, "Casey, Casey, Casey…you've got to stop thinking with _your_ bank account and start thinking with Derek's…"

"Kenzie…" Derek warned.

Kenzie shot him an innocent look, "What? I'm just telling her how it is."

"No, you're _teaching_ her how to bleed my bank account dry like you do to this poor sucker over here." And, Derek hooked a thumb toward Steven's direction.

Steven only chuckled.

Kenzie shrugged, "It's what girlfriends are for."

Derek snorted, "I can think of a lot better things that girlfriends are for."

"Can you try _not_ being disgusting?" Casey asked him, narrowing her eyes.

Derek smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't know what you're talking about, Case, I was thinking _cooking_."

Casey and Kenzie rolled their eyes as Steven snickered.

"Sure you were, _D_."

Derek's jaw dropped and Kenzie and Steven burst out laughing.

Casey escaped any further comments from Derek by ducking into the restaurant.

"Hello," the greeter started as the other three were walking in behind her, "welcome to Keens Steakhouse. Do you have a reservation?"

Steven nodded, "Under McCarthy."

"For four?" the hostess then asked, as she looked up from the computer in front of her.

Steven nodded, and she grabbed some menus, leading them to a booth in the back next to a window.

"Wow," Casey said, as she sat down. One thing I've always loved about this city was it's nightlife."

Derek snorted next to her, "Why, Casey? We just proved you've never actually enjoyed it."

She shoved him slightly as he smirked at her, "Because lamebrain, I still got to look at it. My apartment did have a nice view."

Derek took a sip of the complimentary water to keep himself from saying what he was thinking as they waited for their waiter to appear.

* * *

_**I apologize in advance if I offended any New Yorkers! I've only been to the city once, and it was around Christmas time so it was crazy busy! And people were walking all over the place without any regard for cars, buses, trucks anything! It was insane! So, that is where the basis came from what they were talking about.**_

_**Plus, they are Canadian, so that explains why they were "talking down" on them. The Leafs and the Sabres have a rivalry so…**_

_** But I suppose anyone can enjoy New York's nightlife, right? When in Rome…**_

_** As usual, thank you for reading! I am so sorry I'm all over the place with these updates but I honestly can't help it. A part of me wants to fast forward this story, but the other part of me really wants to keep it going. It's an internal battle that I have to figure out what I ultimately want to do. So thank you for sticking with me!**_

_** Favourites, Follows, PM's, and of course Reviews are ALWAYS read &amp; appreciated!**_

_**Until next chapter…**_

_**FreeFallin15**_


	14. Chapter 14

Before their water could come to the table, the couples collectively heard "_Derek Venturi?_"

And after all conversation came to a complete standstill, the couples turned their heads to the right – at a blonde with a body Barbie would be jealous of, but unable to afford standing at the end of the table of their booth.

It took all of Casey's willpower to keep her jaw from dropping.

Steven plastered a small, fake smile on his face, "Hey there, Carly. What are you doing here?"

"Well," Carly started, shifting her hips to one side and crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm out with my boyfriend since _you_ can't be bothered to answer your damn phone."

When she said the "you," she pointed and looked at Derek, of course.

"Oh," she said, then, suddenly – and looking directly at Casey, "is this your new flavor of the _day_?"

Derek gritted his teeth, "I don't have those, Carly. You knew you were one night before I even touched you."

"That's not true, you took me to dinner – at a place _better than this_ – and then…"

"O-kay," Derek said, tossing the napkin from his lap to the table and standing up, "I think your _boyfriend_ misses you, and I would like to get back to my dinner, in peace."

Carly snorted, "You haven't even ordered your food yet."

Derek cocked an eyebrow, "Carly, are you actually here with anyone, or are you just stalking me?"

Carly's head reared back as though she'd been slapped and she gasped. Then she threw her arm back and moved to slap Derek, but Casey was quicker – standing up and grabbing her wrist before she could connect her hand with Derek's face.

"_Don't touch him_." Casey seethed, glaring at Carly.

Carly gasped again. "Are you fucking kidding me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Behind Casey, it was now Derek's turn to keep his jaw shut somehow, someway.

Casey opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, a little farther behind them, they heard,

"Derek! Derek Venturi!"

"Derek, over here!"

"Derek, who's the brunette!?"

"Venturi, is this your new girlfriend?!"

"Shit," Derek and Steven seethed together.

"They're not on us yet, we can get out the back." Steven said.

Derek nodded, grabbing Casey by the shoulder, "We gotta leave, now." He said into her ear.

Casey spun, then, "What?" And, suddenly, she realized what was happening.

"C'mon," Derek said, grabbing her hand and following Steven and Kenzie out the back door after they threw some money down onto the table.

When they reached the alley, they all stopped upon hearing silence.

Casey and Kenzie were trying to catch their breaths.

Derek whistled, seeing his opportunity, "Damn, Case, I guess I can't call you Klutzilla anymore, can I?"

She stared at him and he smirked at her. "I think you forgot the shoes I was wearing when you found me, Venturi."

Derek chuckled softly, averting his gaze to the floor, "Not even close, Case… not even close."

"Oh-kay, well, can we get out of here, please? Before the paps get back here and find us." Steven reasoned.

Grabbing Casey's hand again, Derek turned to him, "Back to the hotel?"

Steven nodded, also grabbing Kenzie's hand.

Derek was sure he didn't breathe again until they reached their hotel room and locked the door behind them.

He almost couldn't believe the next words out of his own damn mouth, "Case, we need to talk."

She turned around, "About what? That girl had psycho-stalker written all over her." And then she plumped down onto the couch.

Derek shook his head, slowly, and walked over to the couch, "No, Case, you don't understand… the press was there. They may have gotten a picture of us together…a picture of your face…"

Unfortunately, she still wasn't understanding him, "Derek, so what?"

He looked longingly at her, and sighed, "Casey… if the press saw us, and got a picture of you…and it's not worth a damn what they may or may not have heard. Your picture is going to be on the front page of the tabloids…and the headlines…"

Casey's eyes strayed from him, then, but she just shrugged, "Derek, I don't care about what anyone thinks about me."

Derek ran a hand over his face, "Oh, but you do, Casey. What if Nora and Dad see that?"

As soon as he said, "Nora," the colour drained from Casey's face. "Oh, no." she muttered.

Derek only nodded.

* * *

"Oh, shit." Edwin said, as he looked at the shitty tabloid article one more time, sitting on the couch in the living room of his apartment.

It was Casey and Derek, in New York. There was a blonde and Casey in front of Derek. And it looked like the blonde and Casey were fighting.

He yelled into the kitchen, "Um, Lizzie! I think we have a problem!"

"What's wrong?" she asked, coming out of the kitchen in one of her normal t-shirt and jean ensembles.

He spun the laptop around on his lap, "See for yourself."

Her eyes widened at what she was reading, "So, he went to New York, and found Casey." As soon as the words left her mouth, she was fuming mad.

"_Why,_ Edwin, _why_? Why did she choose him over us through _this_!? She's been lying to us for a while and all of a sudden he shows up to New York and finds her for Mom like a stupid knight in shining armor and suddenly she's getting into fights with Barbie-wannabe blondes in a hoity-toity restaurant…"

Edwin was up and rubbing her shoulders in a matter of seconds, "Shh, it's going to be okay. Maybe Nora and Dad won't see it?"

Lizzie shot him a look, and he relented.

"You're right, Marti's still living at home. Well, there's still the fact that it just looks like Casey's protecting him from a psycho."

Lizzie nodded slightly, "Yeah, okay, that could be true."

"Now, about what you were saying a little while ago. Are you…jealous of _Derek_?"

"What?! No, I…no…"

Edwin quirked an eyebrow and a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lizzie sighed, "Jealous? No, I am not jealous. Irritated, yes, very much so. I'm her _sister_. Why wouldn't she talk to me!?"

Edwin blew out a breath, "Lizzie, you know she loves you. She also knows you talk to Nora. There's obviously something she didn't want to tell Nora, and she didn't want _you_ to tell Nora either, or know yourself…"

"But Edwin, we already know about the two of them! We _spied_ on them for crying out loud! We _know_…"

"Lizzie, I know that, too. There's gotta be something that Derek figured out that we don't know yet."

A smile slowly spread across Lizzie's face, "Yeah, he always was good at doing that, wasn't he?"

Edwin broke out a smile too, "Yeah. Remember that time with Truman?"

Lizzie nodded frantically, "Yeah! I still can't believe he called Nora and asked her to wait up."

"Me either!"

"Oh! And remember about the time he told Casey about my soccer coach?"

Edwin nodded, "He was _so_ torn up. It was hilarious."

Lizzie laughed lightly. "So, you ready to figure out what Derek found out about Casey in New York?"

"Hell yeah." Edwin said, and after Lizzie had gone back into the kitchen he continued, "How exactly are we going to do that, though?"

Lizzie stuck her head out and winked at him.

* * *

Derek had played hockey ever since he could remember. Sometimes his feet would bleed. Sometimes, his hands would bleed. Sometimes his mouth would after a fight (that he won, of course).

As he got older, he'd played hockey going through breakups. Kendra and Sally were _prime_ examples of that – as the whole world knew by now, ever since they'd done that _way too extensive_ interview on him about two years ago now.

After breakups, and makeups, and long ass nights, he'd played when he was shitfaced drunk. He'd played through semi-hangovers because, as a star athlete, he was always drinking water; so he never had the full-hangover experience.

And, finally, he'd gotten up and out of the bed for these oh-so-wonderful crack-of-dawn practices after kicking his infamous one-night-stands out, too.

But never, _ever_, had he left a woman in his bed and come to hockey practice.

Let alone a woman like Casey McDonald.

And fucking _especially_ after _not even sleeping in said damn bed!_

This may just take the cake for the worst and longest practice of his damned career.

"_Venturi_! Are you even fucking listening!?" Coach Myers screamed at him from across the rink. Then, Steven slammed into his side, forcing him into the boards.

"Dude, what the fuck? Screw your head back on straight and talk to me about it later."

Derek smirked at him, "Ay-ay, Dr. Phil."

He barely caught Steven rolling his eyes at him through their masks as he skated away.

He huffed out a breath. He still wasn't even sure what was causing this…this…his game to be thrown off today.

But in reality, he knew damn well it was because he was dreading hearing from Nora…or even worse, _Casey_ hearing from Nora – about what she had possibly seen on the news.

"Venturi! _Damnit Venturi! _Twenty suicides, _now_!" he heard coach roar suddenly, though probably not-so-much suddenly if he had actually been paying attention. Swallowing the lump in his throat, and these damn feelings - he hoped, he nodded and took off at full-speed across the rink.

The rest of practice happened in a blur, granted less of a blur than it had been when it started, but still a blur nonetheless; and the next thing he knew, he was walking out to his car when he was shoulder checked, again.

And, once again, he hadn't been paying attention.

"Okay, fucker, what's eatin' at you, man?"

"Fuck you." Derek muttered, phone in hand. He had already checked it twenty times. Nothing from anyone.

"Well, you've proved it before, and you're certainly as shit proving it now. The man-period _does_ exist, ladies and gentlemen."

Derek rolled his eyes. "I don't fucking know, man. I guess I'm worried about our parents seeing the tabloids and assuming the worst."

Out of the corner of his eye, Derek caught Steven quirking an eyebrow, "Which is the truth…"

Derek huffed, "Yeah, I know that. I just…I think it would be better if Case and I went up there and told them in person and together."

Steven nodded, "Probably so, but either way, it wouldn't be good for them to find out through gossip mags."

Derek nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Marti still lives at home, right?"

Derek nodded again.

"Well, I'd say maybe shoot your little ally a text and see what she knows."

Derek slowly turned his head so he could face him still walking side-by-side, "That's not a bad idea."

"I'm full of good ones, it just depends on when they come out that I can prove it."

Derek smirked, "Funny, considering you're usually full of shit."

Steven laughed. "You're an idiot."

"And you love me anyway."

Steven laughed again, "See you later?"

Derek's eyebrows shot up, "Our hotel is this way…" and Derek hooked his thumb to the right.

Steven nodded, "Kenzie is meeting me this way, though. We have a date tonight."

Derek chuckled, dropping his head and walking away, "Lucky bastard."

"You damn well know it. Enjoy your drama."

Derek rolled his eyes, but didn't respond as he continued walking away.

He contemplated texting Marti, but he figured, and _hoped like hell_, that she would text him should shit be hitting the fan. And, since he hadn't received anything from her yet, maybe Nora and Dad really hadn't seen it. Then again, maybe Marti hadn't seen it, or maybe Nora and Dad just weren't acting on it.

At any rate, it was just a new fucking feeling to have worry on the brain.

When he walked in the door of the hotel room, the place was fucking spotless, and Casey was sitting on the sofa. His nose picked up on something that smelled hella good coming from the kitchen.

He stood and stared at Casey. She was wearing one of his Maple Leafs t-shirts, and a pair of _his_ sweatpants.

_Holy shit._ Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head, and when she finally realized he was standing there, she shot him a smile.

_Somebody kill me. It would be easier._ He thought to himself.

And then he remembered how he was _allowed_ and _supposed_ to be acting.

He smirked at her, chucking his gym bag into the corner nearest the door.

He walked over to the sofa and plopped down beside her, throwing an arm around her, "You look absolutely beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, but he noticed the slight tint her whole head had started with the compliment, "Please, Der, I look like crap. I was cleaning and cooking all day."

"Yeah, speaking of that, whatchya making?"

She smiled at him, "Lasagna."

He crinkled his nose, "Not the _vegetable_ one, right?"

She laughed lightly and shook her head. "Of course not. Vegetables are your literal kryptonite."

Derek smiled, "Okay, Case, a little freaky how well you know me…still."

She smirked back at him, "Why's that, D? You haven't changed much."

Derek mocked offense with a hand on his heart, "Of course I've changed."

Casey groaned, smacking her forehead, "I don't even know why I bother." And then she moved to get up off the couch.

Derek grabbed her arm, but she turned her head, "I'm not mad at you, I need to get the lasagna before it burns."

Derek, not realizing his mouth had been previously open, closed it, nodded, and let her go.

"Okay, let's talk about the elephant in the room, please." Derek said, following her into the kitchen.

She turned to him briefly, before focusing on the food, "There is no elephant in the room, Derek. Mom and George haven't called. I'm starting to think they didn't see anything, and I'm okay with that. Um," she finished up with the food and, after putting it in the oven again, turned to face him, her back towards the counter and her hands clutching the counter at her sides, and then she bit her lip.

Derek quirked an eyebrow at her and she continued speaking, finally meeting his eyes, "I know we had talked about going to see them after your games are over. I don't remember that we ever made a decision on that, but I would really like to go…"

Derek felt his _whole body_ relax as he smiled and walked up to her, grabbing her around the waist, and only centimeters from touching his lips to hers, said, "I was thinking the same thing."

Casey smiled now, too, "Great minds think alike."

She leaned in to kiss him, but as her comment registered, Derek's head jerked back and he laughed, _hard_. When he was finally done, he stared at her, "I've waited _years_ to hear you say that."

Casey shook her head as he moved in to kiss her now, "No, Derek, you _wasted_ _years_ to show me it was true."

He smiled at her, moved his hands to her cheeks and finally brought his mouth down on hers. After a moment, he slanted his head in order to kiss her deeper, his tongue diving into her mouth. Shockingly, she was kissing him right back, just as hard.

With a low growl, which reverberated between their mouths, Derek brought his hands to Casey's waist and lifted her effortlessly onto the counter, stepping closer to her and between her legs. With his hands on her thighs, and one of hers on his cheek and the other behind his head, they were still kissing when suddenly they heard…

_Beep, beep, beep … beep, beep, beep._


End file.
